The Seven Deadliest Sins
by Dirty Blondes
Summary: The Digidestined get infected with the 7 deadly sins! Just a bit of fun with their emotion... I suck at summaries... Just rr!I like reviews! Chapter 12 is UP! I'm really sorry for taking sooo long. Enjoy!
1. the Sins

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada zilch cero! All i own is my hair. My beautiful long(quite) hair! Oh I love being BLONDE. But even better! A DIRTY blonde... Ok I'm blabbering... I swear i will stop this time!!!

**The Seven Deadliest Sins**

Sora sat underneath the biggest tree she could find. Shielding her from the bright sun. She sighed as she watched the students on the field. Talking loudly or comparing homework just to make sure they have everything right. Some more confident then other but all there for the simple reason. One they still couldn't really grasp and didn't exactly want to either. That was simply to learn. Many students thought it was all a waste of time. Others found it useful for the working years ahead. Sora thought of it as a time of growth. Learning about the world around you and more importantly learning about yourself. Sora had learned a lot in that area. She learnt she was more open and willingly than she wanted to be. She was trusting and yet calm. She learnt about Japan in general and then about her body. How chemicals work and how to add up extremely complicating sums. But the one thing that school gave her that mattered to her the most was friends. She met one of her best friends here and she felt a definite close divinity to him. She wasn't sure what it was though. Was it love? Or just a strong friendship? Whatever it was she felt close to him. Not only that but she did love him but now in the way of a mate or a boyfriend. As a close companion. Or even more, a brother. Sora sighed. Tai was always there for her, and he was the light that shone through the fog. He protected her in danger and helped when she was in need. She found him as her pillar of strength. Although at times he could be a little unreliable. Like now for example. He was late. Again! But as soon as that thought went through her she heard a loud breath. She looked around and saw Tai. Looking extremely flustered. His hair a mess as always and some sticking to his forehead due to sweat. His chocolate eyes and mouth both wide open as he took in huge breaths. His uniform completely creased and messy. But Tai never was one for organization.

"Sorry… I'm late…" He gasped.

"No. You're on time." Sora smiled encouragingly.

"It's just my…" He took a deep breath. "alarm didn't go off… and Kari… Kari ignored me." Kari was his sister. She was a head strong young lady and had had a raging argument with her brother recently about the television rota. He took up an hour of her time.

"It's ok. But we better get going to class." Sora said warningly since the bell rang immediately after she said it. Tai nodded and started walking over to the yard. Sora quickly followed. Her auburn hair bobbing as she ran. And her crimson eyes gleaming, Tai's favourite feature of Sora. They hurried into class taking note of their friends waving on the way in.

"But you can give them the right ones." A low manly voice growled.

"But of course, it is was their hearts desire. When I release them the digi-destined will be affected." a woman purred. Her hands stroking a black box.

"The data. It will affect them. Even though they are human." the man asked again. Unsure on his choice of extermination.

"It is a way many have used before you. And it has worked. Always." the woman smiled. Her crimson lips opening to uncover white perfect teeth. Her black hair twirling around her face, her green eyes sparkling.

"What have you got?" the man said finally agreeing to his plan and idea.

"Lust," the woman grinned as if were sugar in her mouth to say that word. "a powerful sin. Overwhelming the victim. Open to anything that they find they need deep within them." the woman chuckled her laugh like silk.

"So they die of having too much sex." the man replied unimpressed.

"No. The data inside of them overwhelms their system. That is how they die. Each sin working through an individual's system." She replied almost excited about the deaths of three of the digi-destined.

"What else is there?" the man suddenly interested.

"Envy, anger, avarice, gluttony, sloth and not forgetting my favourite, Pride."

"Perfect. That will destroy most of them." the man slapped his hands together ready for the task.

"Fine." the woman replied calmly. She opened the black box slowly. Revealing 7 coloured spheres. "We'll start with the easy one." she grinned and picked up a pink sphere. "Lust."

Sora sat in class day-dreaming, she may find school as a learning experience, but most of the time is was just plain boring. She watched the teacher pointing at the black board furiously, Tai sitting beside her leaning his chin on his wrist. She sighed deeply. Everyone was bored. Maybe even the teacher. The way he spoke didn't help the situation. Sora gave another quick glance at the board. But she suddenly woke from her day dreaming abruptly. Standing at the front of the class was a woman in complete black. Although complete black was understatement since what she was wearing was hardly anything, her black hair covered her shoulders completely straight and her eyes were lined in black and grey eye shadow their colour a brilliant blue, her lips a bright red and her cheeks pale yet flawless. Sora quickly looked towards Tai. He was still the same, he was still as bored as ever. She looked towards the woman. She was smiling. Sora stared as the strange woman raised her hand to her chest. A bright pink sphere appearing in it, the woman gave a quick glance at Sora.

"Mr Kimal!" Sora shouted.

"Yes what is it Sora?" he asked quite calmly, but inside he was jumping since someone was actually contributing to the lesson.

Sora quickly looked at the strange woman, the woman smiled and her mouth opened as if she was laughing. "Can't you see her?" Sora said completely frustrated. Tai turned to Sora worriedly. Mr Kimal shrugged. Sora got angry. "Come on you've got to be able to see her! She's standing right in front of you!" Whispers started to spread around the classroom. But Sora ignored them. "This is just a joke! You can see her! You're just making me look stupid!" Sora insisted.

"Sora go to the principal's office now!" Mr Kimal shouted. Tai looked at Sora desperately, what was wrong with her. Sora's eyes were completely focused on the board and she was breathing hard. She was scared, but why.

Sora looked at the woman but the woman stopped laughing and threw the sphere at Sora. Sora didn't move. She was dreaming she had to be! But when it hit her she realised it wasn't a dream. The pain hit her immediately in the stomach. She cried out.

"That is enough Sora!" Mr Kimal screamed to get attention but Sora couldn't hear. She looked at her stomach. No blood. She looked at the board once more. The woman was gone. Then the whole world went black right in front of her.


	2. More Sins

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!! If I did do you really think I would be writing on this website for no money when there is millions to be earned.**

**BTW thank you to those who reviewed and I would just like to say the rating will go up now. Ok!**

The woman smiled. "Asmodeus has infected the first digi-destined."

"Excellent. Who's next?" the man clasped his hands together.

"Envy. A good friend of mine will be involved now." the woman gently picked up the green sphere stroking it with her fingers lovingly. Her eyes glinting happily.

"Who will he infect?" the man asked impatiently.

"The keeper of whatever you think. A weak person at heart. A person who craves power but can't receive it. Anyone in particular?" She asked looking at the sphere carefully.

"I've got the perfect one." the man grinned.

Matt Ishida groaned. Class was not fun nor exciting. It was simply copying from the text book because the teacher couldn't be bothered to teach them. She seemed to be very tired too. The bags beneath her eyes would carry a month of shopping for Matt since he only lived with his dad. He looked at the text book sighing deeply. He wanted to be outside. Sitting down in the sun and talking to his friends. But talking was forbidden at the moment since the teacher had a headache. Any one who even whispered would get an immediate detention and Matt didn't feel like staying in school for any longer than he had too. He glanced at the teacher. But something else caught his eye, something green. He looked along at the board, there he saw a serpent like man. His head was like a crocodile, his chest a man's, with a strong looking six pack. Strong arms with manacles on the wrists and scaly legs. He wore only a cloth that covered his nether regions. He looked like a creature from Ancient Egypt. He glared at Matt with yellow eyes. Matt looked around. No one else was paying attention. Obviously he was the only person who saw it, what ever it was. Matt quickly raised his hand.

"Matt, what is it?" the female teacher sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Can I go to the bathroom…?" Matt asked quickly, if the creature wanted to attack him then he would have to do it outside the classroom. Where no one would see.

"Sure, whatever." the teacher mumbled and pulled a pass out of her bag.

Matt walked to the front of the classroom quickly grabbing the piece of laminated paper. And avoided the creature.

Matt walked half way down the corridor and stopped. He turned around. The creature wasn't there. He shrugged, maybe he was just day dreaming. He turned back and was confronted by the demons snout. Matt was too shocked to move. The demon smiled and grabbed Matt by the neck. Matt felt the air being closed off. He was being lifted up by this immensely strong mutant creature. He tried to struggle desperately trying to get this and off his neck. The creature laughed at Matt's futile attempts. He lifted his other hand and a green ball appeared glowing madly. Matt looked at it with horror. What was this thing trying to do to him? His felt his lungs burning inside his chest. He needed air! The demon looked at Matt then at the ball. An evil grin spread over his disfigured face, it was too surreal. Matt tried to take in quick breaths but his windpipe was completely closed. The creature suddenly pushed his other hand in to Matt's stomach. Matt wanted to scream, to gasp, to cry, but he still couldn't breath. The creature took his hand away, covered in crimson blood. Matt felt the hand on his neck loosen and he fell to the floor breathing in sweet oxygen. Coughing and spluttering he looked up. The creature was gone. He looked at his chest, there was no blood. Matt stood up slowly. If that creature was still there he was a definite goner but he was no where to be seen. He felt his throat gently. It was still sore. He quickly ran to the toilets.

Sora was asleep. She wasn't dreaming everything was just black. It felt so strange and scary. Sora felt hungry too. But it wasn't for food… it was for something else. Something deep within her and she was desperate to open it up. Desperate to let it go. Just have a bit of fun. Unleash that hunger and fill it… She felt her consciousness come back to her slowly. She felt her eyes open slowly, the light filtering in to her head. The first thing she saw was those chocolate eyes. Those deep delicious chocolate eyes. She felt the hunger growing bigger and bigger.

"Sorry, are you ok?" His voice. It was so soft, filled with concern and care. It made her heart flutter, was he the thing that would fill her empty spot in her stomach. She opened her eyes completely. The light nearly blinding her, but she saw him. Tai, she saw his concerned face and his messy brown hair holding a glass of water. She felt like hugging him, squeezing him, keeping him close… Feeling the warmth of his breath on her neck… Kissing those soft lips…

"Sora? Are you ok?" He asked quickly as she began to sit up and placed the glass on the table next to him.

"I'm…" She couldn't control her voice. She sounded completely strangled but she couldn't help it. "…Ok…" Good she was resisting the urge.

"Oh good, I was so worried when you just collapsed like that!" Tai sighed breathing in deep breaths. Sora glanced at his chest going up and down slowly, "wonder if he's got a six pack…" she thought in her head.

"…Sorry…" was all she could say. She clenched her fists. She couldn't give in, it wasn't going to consume her why didn't she give in. She knew she had feelings for him. She knew that he was a good friend so why didn't she just let herself do what she felt she needed to do.

"Hey it's not your f-" He was interrupted by Sora suddenly jumping up and planting a passionate kiss on his lips. "What was he just saying?" he thought as he felt himself being drawn into Sora's body. She was stroking his hair back and kissing him with such force he felt as though he was going to fall back. But she didn't stop, her hands were running up and down her back. He felt his own hands wrap around of her body. But he suddenly stopped. This didn't feel right. He tried to pull away from the kiss that was enticing his body. His brain screaming saying he needed Sora but his heart knowing it wasn't right. So carefully he tried to edge away from Sora. But then he felt her run her fingers over his chest. He felt one hand running to his neck. And the other close behind. She started unbuttoning his shirt. Ok now he had to get away. This was a bit far for Sora. She was shy! But here she was sucking his face off. Her tongue lining his lips trying to slip into his own mouth. Slowly he pushed his hand on to her and started to edge her face away from his. Sora started to push against him harder. He brought his other hand up and pushed her quickly away. She felt back onto the bed. She looked at him her eyes glinting madly. He stood up saying "I'm sorry Sora I can't do this." He took a gulp of water from a glass beside him and walked away quickly. She glared at his back as he walked out the door. Just before he left she grabbed the glass and threw it at him screaming. But he was already gone.

"How dare he leave me like that?" She muttered. "I was so close…"

Tai leant against the door hearing the glass smashing against the door. She was completely different. What happened to her in class today? He shook his head of messed up brown hair and walked away slowly. Remembering Sora's hands rubbing over him, tracing his lips with his fingers, still moist…

"See I told you it would work!" The woman grinned in satisfaction.

"I know Prosperine, but what about the others?" the man asked still looking at the girl through the box.

"Hm, that was the easy one. Wait till you see what the other sins can do!" Prosperine laughed menacingly.


	3. Tai, Mimi and Izzy get infected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Really I don't!**

**May I also add. Thanks to all those who made reviews!!! **

**Thank you to Psyclone for reviewing both chapters!!! And also thanks to EosRaven and I admit the idea did come from Charmed but mines gonna be much much much better… I hope. It's just my sis does the Charmed stuff and I do everything else! Digimon-taiora thanks for your reviews and I'm being as fast as I can ok! Tai-for-you thanks for the support I'm glad you like it! Oh yes and BlueSakuramon, if I told you my plan it would ruin the punch line! But it's a good one a very good one! I hope… Now let's get on with the show!!!!!**

Matt looked in the mirror his fingers tracing the bruises caused by crocodile head guy… Or whatever he was! He got a damp cloth trying to soothe to the pain. But they just continued to glow bright purple and continued to scream in pain. What did that thing do to him? What was that green ball and why wasn't he bleeding? Wait maybe he was… He quickly pulled his shirt up to reveal a large red circle. It wasn't bleeding it was just a scab… He thought about what he should do with it. He couldn't just leave it like that… He thought back to the digi-world and remember Joe, the keeper or reliability. He had a strange obsession with wrapping stuff in toilet roll. Meh maybe it would work now. Matt walked into the toilet behind him and pulled out a toilet roll. He couldn't believe he was about to do this but he couldn't go to the nurse without explaining what happened. He put a little water on the end and stuck it on his chest. He winced as it went over his stomach. It hurt so much, like knives poking right through him. But he continued until he was wrapped. It got progressively better as the wound got more and more covered. He looked at his watch, he'd been away for 15 minutes… Well it's not like the teacher would actually mind since it's more to worry about in the class. Matt tucked his shirt in (which he never normally did but he didn't want to risk anyone seeing the toilet roll) and walked back to class. Maybe he should have bandaged his neck too…

"Now what sin next?" the man asked thoroughly enjoying the entertainment. Young children suffering in such a way, delicious. Besides it serves them right for releasing the digi-world. With them out of the way he would be able to reclaim what was once his!

"Let's have my favourite, can't be bothered to save the best till last." She plucked up the third sphere. A golden yellow.

"What is that Proserpine?" the man asked.

"Pride, false courage. I know exactly who to give this to." Proserpine grinned.

Tai wandered in the yard. Mr Kimal said that once Sora woke up he was allowed to relax. Besides they weren't doing anything in class. He looked at the tree where Sora sat a few hours ago. Maybe that was why she crazy… Nah she'd been doing that for years, why would it harm her now? In any case he wandered over to the tree and sat down. He felt the soft wind flow almost right through him. Cool and refreshing. Then he realised he still hadn't buttoned back up after… Sora. He felt his throat constrict. Why did she do that? Did she really feel that way? If so then why didn't she just say. Sora always liked to talk things through before she did anything she knew she might regret. Maybe she was possessed or something… He sighed and closed his eyes letting his thought run wild for a while. All he could hear was the wind. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see the grey yard just over the green soft grass he saw. But instead he saw black trousers standing in front of him. Tai stared for a few seconds trying to get his head around it but a felt a strong hand on the back of his neck, it lifted him to his feet. He felt his balance waver, he fell back on to the tree shaking his head furiously. He looked at the strange man. He had blonde short hair and a respectable completely black suit on. But the thing that made him stand out so much was these black wing… Tattered on the edges and a leathery on the centre. Almost like bat wings. His eyes were grey and old but his face young and handsome. He looked at Tai carefully and nodded. Tai was still dizzy from being hauled up from the ground. He looked at the floor it seemed to be spinning… The man sighed and grabbed a lump of his hair, pulling him close. Tai couldn't feel the man's breath of even sense any body heat all he could feel was the pain in his head. The man didn't smile nor laugh. In fact he looked bored. He raised his other hand and a yellow orb began to appear it was like a flame. Tai looked at it and then at the strange man… The man's wings slowly gave a quick flap. Tai didn't feel the ground any more. He was being lifted up. The man suddenly gave a sly smile and raised Tai up to his level. His mouth moved but no sound came out. Tai stared at him in disbelief as he heard in his head a manly yet sinister voice. It said "Now don't worry, but this is going to really hurt." Tai gulped as the man raised his hand with the flaming yellow ball and slammed it on to Tai's head. Burning! It felt like it was burning through his flesh! Tai screamed in agony as the flames consumed his face and eyes. He felt his whole body creeping and bubbling. What was going on? He wanted to control the pain force it to stop but it continued he felt as though he was going to die a burnt corpse. But then he felt the hardness of the floor. It stopped. Tai felt tears streaming down his face. What had just happened? He whimpered and began to feel the contours of his face. They were still the same, not burnt or fleshy. Just soft and warm. He moved his fingers up to his head. Still nothing. Just the same as before. He looked up, the winged man was gone…

Proserpine clapped gleefully. She was laughing and breathing hard. The man looked at her strangely.

"What?" She asked completely innocent. "Lucifer happens to be an old friend of mine and he always happens to do a good show!" she smiled and looked back into the box.

"Yes well doesn't Pride always take the longest to work?" the man asked impatiently.

"Well yes, that is why it has been unleashed now." Proserpine grinned as she curled her hair around her finger.

"What next?" the man sighed.

"Wait and see."

Izzy sighed in grimace. Art, the only lesson that didn't involve a lot of mechanical thinking. The thinking he was used to. Like ab(c-b)23 so it seemed like no work at all. But his art teacher seemed to always compliment his work. Why he wasn't sure since he was only doing what he saw. He didn't realise it was good. He slowly did another brush stroke on the apple. A bowl of fruit wasn't very taxing on the brain either. It was delicious and if Tai were here he would probably feel extremely hungry but it was just Izzy in this lesson. He was bored but slightly excited too. He hadn't told any one but Mimi was coming into to school today at lunch. She came back to Japan with her dad and she was raring to get back into school but she wanted to surprise everyone. But she immediately rang Izzy. She said he was the only person who could keep a secret. Maybe she should have rang Joe. He was the keeper of Reliability. But she said she was just sure she could trust him. So he was waiting in class for it to finish so he could meet Mimi. Lunch hour was coming next and he really couldn't contain his excitement.

"Very good work Izzy!" the teacher trilled as she flounced past. She was far too cheerful to be a teacher. Izzy looked towards the bowl of fruit again and to his shock he saw something else. A woman, with long white hair… Her eyes completely covered and her clothes literally sagging off her thin body. She looked up straight at Izzy. Izzy looked around. Everyone else was ignoring the beautiful woman. Her clothes were white rags and her lips a light pinkish colour. She began to walk over to Izzy ever so slowly. Izzy stumbled back. Who was this strange woman?

"Izzy what's wrong?" the strange teacher asked chirpily, "Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked still not concerned at all.

"Um… I… yes." Izzy's words were even mixed up.

"Ok off you go! I'll make sure to put this somewhere safe." the teacher grinned and wandered off. Ok the rumours were right she is on drugs! Izzy stood up and began to walk to the door. But he went the wrong way and walked right through the girl forgetting she was there. A chill went straight down his spine. He turned around, but she had disappeared in a cloud of blue… Izzy shook his head and walked towards the door more quickly. He walked down the corridor slowly not really knowing where he was actually supposed to be going. But as he looked up he saw her again. The pale white girl. Her hair so carelessly pulled over her face, her eyes were a soft green and greyish colour. Her lips so thin and light. Her arms and legs were so thin. But the thing that Izzy recognised the most was her expression. She looked so tired, her eyelids sagging and her body gesture was so slumped. She looked at Izzy again directly. He looked at her. She raised her head and her fingers began to shine. Slowly she walked over to Izzy. He was nailed to the spot, half enticed half in fear. As she reached him she tiredly lifted one hand and placed a finger on his lips. Her fingers shining blue. Izzy suddenly felt so tired… So sluggish, his arms began to loose feeling, his eyelids began to feel heavy. Everything he did made him feel all the more exhausted. Even breathing became a difficult task. The woman took her finger away and looked at him sadly. He looked at her slowly his actions so incredibly slow. She dispersed in to a blue powder again. At the same moment Izzy collapsed. Too tired to do anything. He couldn't even feel the excitement he had before, the anticipation of seeing Mimi. It just dispersed like the strange woman…

Mimi entered the canteen happily at sat at the normal table. She couldn't wait to see everyone's faces when they saw her. She knew they'd be surprised. Only problem was that Joe wasn't going to be there because he was sitting an exam. But at least she got to see everyone else. She looked at the clock above the door impatiently. It was nearly 12 o'clock! She knew that she wanted to surprise them so much. She had presents too! Ooh just the anticipation was killing her. She turned her head to the door. Standing there instead of any children was a tall woman. Taller than any other woman she had ever seen. Her hair was a bright red and it trailed down to her stomach and was ornamented with so many jewels and rocks it looked extremely heavy. Her face was pale but covered in make up and deep eye shadow on her brown eyes and extremely bright red lip gloss which literally shone. Her clothes were rich in silks and velvets. Patterned in gold only. Her fingers had numerous jewelled rings and bangles were hanging off her wrists. Mimi stared in amazement at this extremely strange looking woman. She never heard the door open either. The woman began to walk over to Mimi calmly and slowly. Mimi felt like screaming and yelling. But the woman looked so calm and didn't seem like a threat. The woman pulled one of her many rings off as it began to shine orange. It looked like amber. She placed it on the table just by Mimi's finger tips. She smiled as Mimi looked at it in awe. The colours were reflecting on to the table like water. Mimi desperately wanted to touch it. She wanted to feel the colours, see if they were water… Slowly she edged her hand out to the ring. As soon as she touched it her hand went numb and the ring began to shine even brighter. It was blinding, Mimi immediately shut her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. She was blind and she would go blind if she tried to open her eyes. Then she heard the door open.

"MIMI!" Kari's voice shrilled. "Who's that?" she asked. Mimi opened her eyes, the woman was still there but the ring was gone.

"I don't know…" Mimi mumbled. The woman looked completely shocked. Kari began to run over to see what was going on, but the woman disappeared in a flash of orange light.

"Mimi are you ok?" Kari looked at worriedly.

"Umm, yeah… I think I am…" Mimi breathed in.

"Maybe we should get something to eat." Kari smiled cheerfully so she could put a smiled on Mimi's face.

"Sure…" Mimi stood up.

"So how was America?" Kari smiled desperately trying to change the subject.


	4. The canteen

**Disclaimer: I do not (!!!!) own Digimon. I hope to some day… But I probably never will cos I'm not smart enough… � but for now I admit this is my story! Accept no imitations!**

"What?" the man screeched.

"I don't know how it happened. It just… did!" Prosperine pleaded. She seemed desperate, this had never happened before and how was she supposed to know how this was going to happen? "I don't have control over people's free will! It just depends on how the sins push them…"

"So this girl saw the sin that didn't belong to her!" the man growled. His knuckles glowing white as he held Prosperine to his face.

"It seems so…" Prosperine breathed.

"Kill her!" the man screamed, this was trying his patience. How was he going to kill the digi-destined if one of them was going to be able to help them.

"Fine!" Prosperine squeaked as she was let go out of the man's grip. She stumbled towards the box where two spheres remained. One red and one purple. "We'll use this one." Prosperine smiled.

"What is it?" the man asked moving towards her to see.

"Have a guess. I used Gluttony on the keeper of sincerity and Sloth on the keeper of knowledge." She looked at him grinning inanely.

"Anger." the man smiled.

"Where's the caviar?" Mimi looked around expectantly.

"Umm, Mimi we're in Japan not America, they don't give Caviar out as a lunch choice." Kari giggled. They were waiting in the line. People walking in procession to receive their meals.

"I know, how about some Belgian chocolates." Mimi continued to look over people's heads.

"Um sure Belgian chocolates." Kari muttered under her sarcastically. "They won't have them, although I'm sure the teachers have a box in the staff room." Kari grinned more chirpily.

"Teachers get all the luck." Matt muttered under his breath. He joined behind them as soon as he saw Mimi.

"I'm still not sure why you didn't buy me any presents." Mimi scowled.

"Mimi! We had no idea you were coming back." Kari said completely shocked at Mimi's sudden out burst.

"Well you may as well been prepared." Mimi countered.

"Are you all right?" Kari turned her attention to Matt, if she continued talking to Mimi she would end up hitting her.

"I'm fine." Matt seemed not to be paying attention he was staring at something else.

"Hey, where'd you get those bruises?" Kari looked at Matt's purple neck. It was dinted and red in some areas and looked so incredibly sore.

"I dunno." Matt shunted her off.

"Ok, whatcha looking at?" Kari tried to be chirpy but it still wasn't working.

"That guy has an I-Pod." Matt whispered.

"Really!? Where?" Mimi started to look around quickly.

"Mimi you have an I-Pod." Kari pointed out.

"Well…. I want another one!" Mimi said completely defensively.

"I want an I-Pod." Matt said under his breath.

"Ask your daddy for one." Mimi chirped.

"He doesn't have enough money." Matt sighed.

"Hey whadaya want?" the dinner lady asked irritably.

"Umm, some rice please." Kari smiled.

"Oh me too." Matt agreed.

"I'll have some sushi." Mimi piped up.

"Um lady the school doesn't provide sushi." the dinner lady laughed.

"Why not?" Mimi seemed hurt and looking at her empty plate sorrowfully.

"Cos we don't have enough money."

"I bet it goes to the teachers." Matt sneered as the dinner lady glared at him. He walked ahead quickly avoiding her gaze.

"How about some nice rice like your friends."

"Hm whatever…" Mimi pouted.

Kari wandered over to the usual table sitting down calmly, Matt was already sitting there.

"Kari, I'll be one minute." Matt ran off. Kari sighed deeply. Mimi and Matt had officially lost it. At that moment Sora wandered in. But she didn't look very much like the Sora Kari came to love and know, the organized smart young lady. This Sora was half dressed and her skirt was ridding up into her pants. She immediately came over to Kari.

"Um Sora!" Kari started to point furiously at Sora's disappearing skirt. She immediately rammed it down and came to sit opposite Kari.

"What have been doing?" Kari asked like a strict mother.

"Well you know that apprentice doctor in the nurses office…" Sora twiddled her fingers nervously.

"Yeah." Kari replied quickly.

"Umm… I guess you could say he gave me a… once over…" Sora's cheeks went a crimson red.

"Oh… my …GOD! What the hell is wrong with everyone to day?" Kari wailed angrily.

"Oh… I did use protection!" Sora winked cheekily.

Kari growled.

"Hey, guys look what I got!" Matt swung his legs around a chair. "An I-Pod!"

"Where did you get that?" Kari asked warily.

A young kid walked past groaning, he had a fresh black eye. "He stole my I-Pod," he sobbed.

Kari's face grew annoyed, "MATT! You stole that kid's I-Pod!"

"Took without intention of returning!" Matt pointed out.

Sora leaned across the table to and whispered to Kari. "Is it just me or does Matt look pretty hot when's mad?" She hissed.

"EW!" Kari pushed her away.

Sora sat back down and placed her hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt glanced at it and returned to eating.

Before Kari could blink Sora had pulled Matt into a lip lock.

"WHOA! STOP THAT!" Kari yelled waving her hands at them furiously.

"Yeah, some of us would like to eat on this table." Mimi added throwing a plate of Belgian Chocolates.

"Where did you get those?" Kari asked concerned.

"Oh… never underestimate the power of a credit card sweetie!" Mimi patted Kari on the back.

Kari glared at her condescendingly.

Sora hauled herself off Matt and pinched a chocolate, "This tastes like the apprentice!" She smiled mid-chew.

"Hey!" Mimi scowled and covered her box protectively.

"Where'd you get a credit card?" Matt asked as Mimi rummaged through her purse.

"My daddy got me one," Mimi replied not even looking Matt, "Ahah!" She grinned as she pulled out a mobile phone. "Daddy! I need a new box of Belgian chocolates… Make that two!" She glared at Sora and Kari.

"Oook, where'd you get that?" Matt asked once again.

"Lemme guess, your daddy got you one." Kari interrupted Mimi in mid breath.

"How'd you know?" Mimi was completely shocked. Kari shrugged.

"So tired…" Izzy walked in. His arms looked like the where extremely heavy even though he wasn't carrying anything. His eye's had two purple bags underneath them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Kari asked sincerely concerned as Izzy sat down beside her. He didn't answer, he sat there for a few seconds, but eventually his head gave way and he banged it off the table. He didn't even flinch.

"Izzy… Are you ok?" Kari craned her neck to see Izzy sleeping quite peacefully on the desk.

"Ok… What's with all of you?" Kari shouted out. But no one was paying attention, Mimi was playing with her mobile, Izzy was sleeping, Sora was oggling at all the hotties walking through the doors, Matt looking around at all the people who had better things than him. There was something seriously wrong with everyone. They were just… Out of character.

Tai walked in, finally someone who was remotely normal.

"Hey Tai!" Kari yelled above the chatter of everyone else.

"Hey Kari!" Tai ran over to his little sister. "What's wrong with him?" He pointed at Izzy who was snoring.

"I dunno, I think he's just tired… I hope. You ok?" Kari tried to change the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Tai stretched his arms in the air. He didn't seem any different to Kari.

"Hey Tai." Sora stood up slowly. "Miss me?" Her voice was purposely sultry and put on sexy.

"Of course." Tai replied, even though half an hour ago he was terrified off the concept of actually coming any where near her.

"Good, cos you know, I missed you, a lot!" She smiled as she tugged on his collar.

"Ok Sora, come on and sit down!" Kari walked around and pushed Sora down on to her seat. "Keep your hands to yourself!" She added.

"But that's too hard!" Sora whined stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Do it, I'm sorry Tai people have been acting weird today." Kari sighed as she looked into her brother's chocolate eyes.

"I never noticed." Tai laughed. Kari sighed again this time more in grimace. Was she the only person who realised that her friends were acting just a little strangely. She looked in Tai's eye's again. The rims were turning a dark grey. She looked towards Sora. The rims of her amber eyes were turning bright blue. Ok something was definitely happening with her friends. But what?


	5. The Day gets Better and Better

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon, I have nothing but a scrap of paper saying remember to write chapter, but that doesn't mean I have any ownership of digimon…**

The final school bell rang and the students flooded out of the school gates followed by the slowly walking Kari. Normally she would walk home with her older brother Tai but today was like every Thursday. It was soccer practice, so Tai had to stay in school to practice his shoots and dribbling. Kari was not as athletic as her brother and was more talented in the area of textiles and clothes making. She gets that off her mum's side, she loves working with the soft materials and making something that she can wear later that is a one of a kind.

She walked slowly down the path, thinking about her friends sudden strange behaviour and the rings in their eyes. It was extremely peculiar and it had never happened before. It didn't seem to happen naturally either because they were all acting strange around the same time. Maybe they were just getting a bit stressed and decided to let it all out that way. But Izzy was always on top of everything. The way he just collapsed was just not right. Through her trail of thought Kari didn't hear T.K run up behind her. As he touched her shoulder affectionately she jumped.

"Sorry," T.K sighed. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok…" Kari mumbled as she looked at the blonde haired boys bright blue eyes. He was always happy, it was so strange of a boy of his age to be that way. Most teenagers Kari knew all suffered Teenage Angst as her dad liked to call it, but not T.K always smiling and chirpy.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked thoughtfully as he saw the concentration on her face.

"Nothing…" Kari began to walk on and T.K followed. "It's just everyone's been acting so strange lately." She turned and blurted out.

"Oh, you mean Sora?" T.K grinned cheekily.

"What did she do?" Kari groaned, Kari had to keep Sora on an imaginary leash for the whole of the dinner period desperately trying to prevent her jumping on any unsuspecting boys.

"Oh nothing… just started making out with the literature teacher." T.K giggled.

"Oh god." Kari slapped her head in frustration. The literature teacher had just started school as an intern this was his first week as a proper teacher. He was only 23.

"Oh apparently it was a hell of a show." T.K laughed even more.

"It's not funny!" Kari snapped suddenly. "She's been acting really strangely since this morning!"

T.K stopped laughing and looked at Kari seriously, "I know. So has Matt." He looked at his shoes.

"Huh why?" Kari asked even more concerned than she was for Sora.

"He was reported for beating up the kid with the I-Pod. He's on a prohibition, if he doesn't behave then he'll be suspended." T.K sounded so disappointed. He always looked up to his big brother and now his big brother went and did something very very stupid.

"I'm sorry," Kari looked away. She didn't want to see T.K so upset. She was used to him smiling even though she just told him off for being chirpy… Oh great. Kari wasn't even sure what she was thinking any more. Images of her friends strange behaviour swam past her vision. She felt a lump in her throat. Why was all this happening now? She looked around. T.K was still behind her and was looking at his shoes with a great interest. She looked ahead and saw something extremely strange. A creature, it was on four legs like a dog but had powerful front arms. It's skin was a dark purplish blue and it's hands were more like claw digging into the ground. It had a long tail which was basically a blade with a dangerously pointed end. Every part of it was tensed and the muscles were bulging out of the skin in an extremely unhealthy way. But the thing that was the most disturbing about the creature was it's face and neck. It's head was struggling to stick there since the skin was ripped over it's bones. The skin on the neck completely stretched and tight. The eyes were ruby red glaring at Kari. A mouth filled with razor sharp teeth and a long purple tongue. It's nose was nothing but two holes in between the eyes and the mouth which the gap was extremely small. It's face was contorted in anger and hatred, and it was looking at Kari.

Kari yelped. "T.K what is that?" she murmured quietly so that it would hear her.

"What's what?" T.K looked up and around to see Kari edging away from nothing.

"That thing…" She whispered.

"What thing?" T.K came up beside Kari to look in her eye line, but all he saw was an empty street. He held Kari's arms, which were completely tense. "If it's that bad… We'll go the other way." T.K suggested. He had been used to Kari seeing and hearing things no one else could before but that was in the digiworld. He took another look but still saw nothing. Kari's eyes suddenly widened.

"No!" She squealed. She saw the creature racing towards her at a tremendous speed growling and sneering. T.K was pushed back as Kari decided to save him instead of her. She was always selfless in that way. T.K fell to the floor with a thud. Kari covered her face as the creature brought it's claws out. She screamed as it jumped. After a beat the creature shrieked and fell in a lump on the floor. Kari felt a warm sensation on her chest. She looked down, her crest was glowing bright pink on her chest and the creature was cowering on the floor. What happened? The creature glared at Kari horribly his skin on the face becoming even more tight and wrinkled. It jumped again. As it jumped it turned into a ball of red light, but it a pink shell covered Kari and the light spread over and back into a bundle on the floor.

T.K looked at Kari in amazement. Why was she glowing?

The creature screamed irritably then looked at T.K it's face almost grinning at his new idea. Kari gasped "NO!" but the demon jumped again and this time at T.K.

T.K saw a thing jumping towards him it's eyes gleaming red, it turned into a red light and zapped into his body. He felt his whole body jerk, like an electrocution. He felt his muscles tense and scream in agony as an electrical bolt just ran through him. He screamed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. But as Kari touched him he felt a sudden feeling of softness. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kari's worried face looking in to his eyes.

He jumped back. "What the hell was that?" He shouted angrily, not really knowing why but he just felt the rage boiling in him.

"I-I don't know…" Kari mumbled pathetically. She stood up and reached out to help T.K but T.K slapped her hands away.

"Get away from me!" He snapped obviously annoyed.

"Wha-Why?" Kari sniffed as she felt the tears forming in her eyes, she had just been confronted by an evil creature which has now zapped T.K and he was blaming her for the whole thing.

"Because this is your fault!" T.K screeched, he was letting it all out but it didn't feel any better, "It's all your fault!"

Kari let the tears trickle down her face as she watched her best friend stomp away angrily. But this made her more determined to find out what was wrong with her friends. She walked along slowly behind T.K. Maybe the woman she saw with Mimi and the demon had a connection… Maybe everyone else saw them too. Or other ones… Kari pondered the idea as she walked along the pavement.

"Whadaya mean she didn't get infected?" the man shrieked.

"It just didn't happen…" Prosperine sighed. "I know this is supposed to be a fool proof plan but you can't blame me for every little slip up." Prosperine grimaced as the man got even more agitated.

"A little slip up! This is a freaking catastrophe! And it is all your fault!" He was going a deep purple in the face Prosperine didn't exactly like what was happening there.

"Listen there is one more sin and the girl will probably guess who it will be next." Prosperine walked around the box on it's pedestal. Her fingers dancing over the rims of the box.

"So we don't get the digi destined of Reliability." The man sneered. The digi destined of Reliability was a dangerous threat as well. They all were. The digi destined with a concentrated emotion is always a power ahead. Reliability was a very important one to get rid of.

"No, we get another." Prosperine smiled, her teeth gleaming in the dim light of the cave. "Of course we will get the Reliability once they are all dead, but I suggest we get one of the younger ones." Prosperine grabbed the final orb. It was a light purple.

"Why one of the younger ones?" The man was growing impatient.

"Ah ah Patience is a virtue." Prosperine shook her finger warningly.

"That is what I am afraid of!" the man screamed angrily. "If they unlock the virtues they win!"

"But they don't know where the virtues are, now which one of the younger ones shall we infect?"

"Why the younger one?"

"Because they are weaker to Greed. Did you see how fast Anger affected the other one? It was insatiable. It attacked the boy so quick!" Prosperine gasped as the memories flooded back.

"Stay on track!" the man sneered.

"Hm, we'll go for the most weak at heart. The leader." Prosperine smiled.

Kari lonely walked down the streets. The darkness consuming her feelings, her wounds caused by T.K's sudden outburst. The strange behaviour of her friends. She didn't realise she was turning a corner she didn't really need right now.

"HEY! Get outta here!" A shrill voice screamed.

"What?" Kari looked up and saw 3 of the girls from her year beating a younger kid. "Hey leave her alone!" Kari cried. The girl looked up in shock. So did the others.

"What did you say?" one of the bigger girls asked incredulously.

"Get off her!" Kari repeated. The bigger girls dropped the small one, the little one yelped but ran for her life down the alleyway.

"Kari Kamiya." A girl sneered. "You know you've always gotten on my nerves, being all good and nice."

"That's a bad thing?" Kari shrugged. She was scared for her skin and her bones at that moment in time but the anger and frustration from the events earlier really couldn't make her day any worse.

"Uh yeah." another girl snapped. She was shorter than the other two and her voice was a lot squeakier. The other two began approaching her.

"Ok what are you going to do about it?" Kari asked daringly.

"This!" One of them punched Kari in the stomach. Kari fell to the floor winded. She felt the tears fell on to her knees but she couldn't control them.

"Hey!" She heard a boy's voice. "Leave my sister alone!" "Oh God Tai…" Kari


	6. The Effects are getting worse

**Disclaimer: Not a thing. Nothing! I do not own anything to do with Digimon. Only a couple of the merchandise that was sold ages ago. But that's it! Honest! So please don't sue me!!!!! Or Charmed for that matter…**

**Claim: Digimon is very good! And it's a good thing to write about! Btw thanks to everyone who reviewed me.**

Kari murmured the words silently. She heard his footsteps coming up behind her, his feet beating again the cemented pavement.

"What do you want?" One of the burly girls growled.

"Leave her alone." Tai repeated venomously.

"Make us." The shorter girl sneered. Tai didn't answer, he just stood there he fist clenched. Kari suddenly realised that if he was as strange as her other friends at the moment he might do something they'll both regret. Tai ran over and punched the largest girl in the face. A loud crunch exuded from the impact. The girl fell to the floor moaning in pain. Finally one of the girls was at Kari's eye level. Her nose was bleeding extremely badly and her eye's were running with tears thick and fast.

"You're gonna regret that!" the shortest girl squealed.

"Don't think so!" Tai spat back. As the girls ran off leaving their oldest sister. "Get back here!" Tai shouted loudly and began to chase after them. Kari saw his legs run into the distance. Kari let out a short cry as she began to look at the damage caused by the blow. Red was all over her stomach. She grimaced. It was extremely uncomfortable. She looked towards the older girl, being the Keeper of Light she couldn't help but see if she was ok.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked timidly and dug in her pocket for something.

"Bastard…" the girl spat. Her dirty blonde hair was sticking to her forehead and her cheeks were rose red. Her lips pale and her eye's looked at though they were getting black. Tai must've broken her nose.

"Here." Kari pulled out a tissue from her pocket, she always kept a packet with her for… emergencies. But the girl just looked away. "Ok…" Kari sighed and pushed the tissue back into her pocket. "You need anything, just give a moan or cry." Kari added as kindly as possible. Even though this girl had just winded her, she still felt sorry for her. It was a curse. She was too caring. She hated it, she was always too nice…

"Hey can you please wipe away some of the blood? I hate blood…" the girl moaned.

"Sure…" Kari whispered. She pulled the tissue out and passed it to the girl. She sat up carefully. Her eyes were swollen and she looked so disorientated.

"Thanks… Sorry for the whole punching you." She added as she wiped away the blood between her nose and her lips.

"S'ok. It happens…" Kari grinned and pulled out a tissue for herself.

There was some more foot steps. The girl craned her neck to see who it was and yelped.

"I've got to go!" She mumbled and ran down the alleyway.

"Bye…" Kari then looked forward and saw her brother… He was slumped and limping. Kari stood up slowly.

"I got them for ya…" Tai's voice rasped and his legs gave way. Kari gasped and ran to his aid, forgetting about the television hours incident.

"TAI! What happened?" She asked as she caressed his body in her arms gently.

"They just…" He took a gulp. "Beat me up… No biggie." Tai gave a weak smile. Kari couldn't control the tears streaming down her face. Why had he been such an idiot? She rummaged in her pocket again for a spare tissue. Tai's eyes were the thing that caught her eye suddenly. They were completely glazed over. Grey and lifeless… No longer the lively chocolate brown that came from her dad's side but an undistinguishable grey that seemed almost dead.

"Oh Tai." Kari sighed sorrowfully and pulled out the tissue. She wiped away a trickle of blood from Tai's lip.

"Kari?"

"JOE!" Kari shouted encouragingly.

"Whoa, is that… Tai?" Joe asked carefully as he walked down the alleyway, not thinking twice about the dangers.

"Yeah, sure is." Kari gave a short laugh.

"Oh what's he done now…" Joe sighed and took Tai's limp body from Kari's arms.

"Got on to a fight, obviously." Kari grimaced as Joe rummaged in his own bag. Joe always had spare supplies of medical stuff. Even in the digi-world he was completely prepared. But how did he find his way here? How did he know to come here?

"Oh Tai Tai Tai," Joe tutted. "See you've gotten your self a few grazes and cuts but nothing to serious. Maybe a couple of twisted muscles, but that's going to be it."

Kari turned and wondered if the gang who beat Tai up was still there. If they were Kari didn't want to risk running into them again.

"Joe can we go somewhere else?" Kari asked quickly.

"My apartment is just around the corner." Joe laughed. "That's probably why I caught you both."

"Ok, let's go." Kari said gathering her older brother in her arms.

T.K groaned, his heart was beating fast, his head pounding like a hammer, his fists clenched and his bones all tense. He didn't know why he felt so angry but then he remembered. Matt. How could Matt do this to him? The question made his blood zoom around his body even faster. He couldn't control his bodies simple functions, he stop where he was. Breathing in quick sharp breaths. Slow down. He commanded himself. But the effect of these thoughts never came. He felt a small voice in his head scream, "Calm down!" but his body wasn't listening. It continued to run faster and faster.

T.K screamed in anguish. It was getting worse. He was trying to control it but he couldn't. He felt deep within him and tried to find what made him feel so much emotion… such much… anger. Why anger? He had never felt this way before… For some unknown reason he felt like releasing the pain. So he did. In the only way he knew. He spun around and punched the nearest thing to him. A cement wall. But it didn't actually hurt as much as he expected. In fact T.K left quite a dent in the wall. He looked at the damage he had caused and frowned. The dry white plaster that covered the bricks had come loose and had some fallen to the ground. He had made a dent… T.K gave another scream but, why him. Why suffer such agony for no such reason?

Sora sat on the sofa and watched MTV. The cute boy bands flashing before her eyes. Her heart skipping a beat every time one actually looked directly at the television. Her mother wasn't home at the moment. She had gone out with a couple of friends, yet Sora didn't think of inviting any boys around, they were probably scared of her by now. Sora sighed deeply. Her lust for the opposite sex was still at a high but she couldn't be bothered to get herself into more trouble.

The English Teacher was HOT ok. No doubt about it. He was a mighty fine specimen, might even over do Tai. His hair was short and slightly spiked a little lighter then Tai's colouring and had a couple of blonde streaks. He had dark eyes and a strong chin… Oh and he had a firm six pack, definitely. At the age of 23 not bad kisser either… Sora suddenly found herself remembering the wonderful moment until one of the history teachers heard a ruckus and immediately sought it her business to get to the bottom of the indecent behaviour. Are all history teachers nosey? Because that one sure was! Sora groaned as the teacher walked as the class were howling and doing wolf whistles. Well the boys any way. The girls were staring in disbelief and horror. Some were more gob smacked by the fact Sora got to him first. The history teacher immediately grabbed Sora by the shoulder and teased the two apart.

And how was supposed to know the guy was engaged? Not like he actually showed his ring off or anything. So it simply was not her fault. She can't be expected to control her urges the whole year can she? She's a woman! She has needs!

Sora sighed deeply and began to twist her hair. She ran her fingers through slowly, enjoying the tickling sensation on her fingers. She suddenly realised the sensation went on longer than she expected… She looked down at where her fingers were down at her hips and were holding on to a large clump of dark black hair. She squealed and pulled her fingers out, yelping as she pulled some of her hair out with it… Mirror! Where's a mirror?

Sora ran to the bathroom in her house quickly and looked in the small mirror above the sink on the medicine cabinet. Her hair was no longer a chestnut brown, but a black berry… BLACK! Had she dyed her hair without knowing? She looked carefully again. Her eyes… bright… GREEN! Sora jumped back in shock. Was that really her? She raised one hand. The mirror woman did the same. Ok this was strange… Who could help her in a situation like this?

Izzy! Sora scribbled a quick note to her mum if she got in early and raced to Izzy's house.

Matt groaned. All the people on the television had it better than him. Every single one of them. Even those sad people who put themselves in to adverts and smiled inanely for the 30 seconds that they're on air. So Matt took to watching some reality television. At least then he could look at some people who had it worse off than him. He grinned as one woman had a huge yell at her husband for cheating on her with her sister and brother… Oh it was good television. Matt was getting increasingly bored of the woman just yelling now more random things so lazily reached for the television remote. As he was pushing the button, his thumb pressed the button into it's hole. Matt groaned and tried a different channel. Same. He got a bit impatient so threw the remote on the floor irritably. It broke in half… Was he really that strong? Matt looked at his arms inspecting them carefully. They were a bit more burly than normal. He was used to seeing thin pale arms, a complexion he owed to his mother. But now they were thick and muscled. It seemed extremely unusual… Matt rubbed the back of his neck in frustration. It was warm and surprisingly smooth. Matt rubbed in harder. Amazingly he didn't seem to feel his fingers rub against the skin, the shock of it was he expected it to be tender from the bruises he got this morning or it may be that he must be thick skinned… But just in case Matt made the short journey to his bed room to have a closer examination.

His skin on his neck was scaly and smooth. Like the alligator he saw this morning… Oh god! He was turning into some mutated freak. Like the one he saw this morning. The one who strangled him… He needed a cover up. And there was only one person in the world who could cover this up. Mimi!


	7. Joe's examinations

**Disclaimer: In the immortal words of Manuel Fawlty Towers: "I Know Nothing!" so I know nothing about Digimon ownership. Really I don't.**

**Thank yous: Thank you very much to Soratofan and Bluesakuramon who have reviewed nearly all of my chapters. Muchas gracias! I'm really happy to have some good fans out there! **

**Also thank you to Morianerulz dude, Laughincow and Color, I'm glad you like my work! Thanks for your support. **

**Midglett I'm sorry for forcing you to read my work! But fact you know if you didn't I would keep bugging you! And eventually when you write something I will read and review. Promise. **

**Finally princess Stephanie (sorry if I misspelled your name) I'm trying harder to make my paragraphs shorter and I'm sorry about the whole Mimi thing. I just wanted all the digi-destined together. Thanks for your criticism it helped! **

Kari sat on the floor intently watching her big brother. She saw his face, so pale and distant. His eyes completely closed. He passed out when Joe and her carried him to the apartment. Always strong and alive, now lying there lifelessly. It was amazingly out of character for Tai.

"Hey," Joe walked over with two mugs of a steaming substance, he sat down beside Kari. "Just some camomile tea. Relaxes the mind and body. I always have it before an exam. But I guess it'll help here too." Joe gave an encouragingly smile.

"Thanks." Kari mumbled, her eyes still fixed on her brother. Joe looked around the apartment trying to avoid her eyes.

It was very small and was only three rooms altogether. One the bedroom where he studied constantly, the other a bathroom and the last a living area with a section for the kitchen. There was only enough room for a couch, a coffee table and an extremely small television. But Joe was humble so he didn't really find that enclosing. He looked at Kari again.

Her eyes were still transfixed on her motionless brother. "Hey Kari why don't you go and ring your mum. You know tell her where you are." Joe motioned to the hall way which led up a step and by the main door. Kari nodded slowly and stood up, still following Tai with her eyes. She stopped after a few steps.

"Joe can you look over him again?" Kari asked quietly.

"No problem." Joe grinned and Kari gave a weak smile and walked off.

Joe took in a deep breath. He could do this. Examining someone wasn't hard. He'd done it before hundreds of times. Just not to a best friend. He looked at Tai's still figure and sucked in some more air quickly. "Here goes nothing!" He whispered and shuffled towards the sofa which Joe kindly gave up for him.

He slowly edged Joe's back forward. Go for something easier first, he rubbed his fingertips up and down slowly to see if their were any broken vertebrates or large bumps that can be quite painful to anyone.

Just below Tai's shoulders Joe felt a large bump, it was protruding and somehow… sharp. He pushed his fingers slowly across to the other side. Another bump, exactly the same as the other. Joe pushed Tai back and examined the facial marks. A couple of cuts and bruises, he opened his eyes carefully to see if they were focused and not dilated in any way. But what he saw was even more peculiar, Tai's eyes had gone completely grey. Not brown any more. Just… grey.

Joe pondered this for a few seconds then remembered the bumps on the back. How could they be there. Bruises were normally more swollen and rounded, but these were sharp and just so different to what he'd ever felt. Maybe they were broken bones… He would have to investigate further but first finish examining elsewhere. He felt the arms carefully to check broken bones and the down to the legs and then to the bit he feared the most. The torso.

It wasn't that he was inexperienced it was just slightly embarrassing.

Joe took another deep breath. Ok… I'm just going to get it over with! Joe slowly edged his hand towards to Tai's chest.

"Joe what are you doing?" Kari's voice rang in Joe's eyes. Joe felt the shivers coming on. He turned slowly and carefully. Kari's face had a happy expression rather happy rather than shocked.

"Umm, examining! That's it!" Joe laughed nervously.

"You know I could help if you needed it." Kari smiled. She walked over with her mug covered with both hands.

"Umm, sure!" then a thought passed Joe's mind. "Yeah can you do one thing for me?" he asked more comfortably.

"Ok," Kari took another gulp of camomile tea. "What is it?"

"Um can you examine Tai's chest?" Joe asked more carefully now, wincing immediately after prepared to get yelled at for being a pervert.

"Ok." Kari walked over quickly and placed her mug on Joe's coffee table. "What do I look for?" she asked rubbing her hands together.

"Just bumps, indents, rough patches could mean scabs or scratches." Joe counted the injuries off on his fingers.

"Ok then," She grimaced, although she had lived with Tai for many many years this was still an uncomfortable situation and she could understand why Joe was so nervous about it. She slowly pushed her hand up Tai's shirt and felt around as carefully and softly as possible. So not to wake him and so not to hurt him either. She really really didn't want Tai to wake up at that exact moment.

"Kari… What are you doing?" a soft groany voice murmured. Joe jumped so did Kari causing her to scratch Tai. "Hey! Ow!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kari pulled her hands away. And covered her mouth controlling her urge to laugh and then go extremely red. "Sorry!"

"She was examining for injuries!" Joe pitched in the explanation.

"Where am I?" Tai looked around confusedly.

"My home." Joe sighed.

"Oh good." Tai's face suddenly cropped a smile. "Gee Kari, I never knew you felt that way."

"Shut up!" Kari snapped. "I was helping!" she added quickly sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah well really I feel great, so Dr J can I leave." Tai laughed and began to sit up.

"No." Joe replied quickly. "I still have to examine something."

"What now? My penis?" Tai suddenly grimaced at the thought.

"God no!" Kari shuddered.

"No! Your back!" Joe said above everything else.

"Oh ok." Tai shrugged. "Would you like a feel around or shall I just take my shirt off?" Tai grinned.

"Tai!" Kari snapped again. He was being way to cocky and rude too.

"Actually yeah," Joe said calmly.

"Ok… are you sure?" Tai suddenly seemed slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Joe smiled, his mind screaming saying "You idiot! You probably sound like a right pervert!" he blocked it out with piano music as quickly as humanly possible.

"I mean I don't have to you know." Tai quickly added getting slightly nervous.

"Oh come on Tai. Imagine you're in front of Sora." Kari joked suddenly. Her mood suddenly uplifted as her brother awoke. She felt a lot more confident that Tai was ok. And maybe that was one last thing to worry about. Now only T.K, Mimi, Matt, Izzy and Sora left and she would be hunky-dory.

"Fine!" Tai snorted unimpressed. He sat up carefully. "Turn around! This is embarrassing enough without two people staring." Tai demanded. This was really peeing off his pride. Did he really have to undress in front of his friends. Kari and Joe looked away immediately as he feebly attacked the first button.

"Ok you can look now." Tai sighed after a couple of minutes tackling tiny buttons with weak fingers. Joe and Kari turned around. Tai grimaced as Kari's face went scarlet and Joe felt his need to look away again. Why was he so unpleasant to look at? He had a well sculpted chest with a couple of packs and did work out regularly to keep them that way… Oh maybe Joe was jealous. Tai giggled at the thought. Well they were bloody brilliant though.

"Tai turn around." Joe said quickly.

"Why? Jealous?" Tai couldn't resist he had to ask.

"No! The reason why I told you to take your top off was because I need to look at your back." Joe clarified.

Tai sighed and turned around and looked towards the extremely small kitchen cabinets.

There was a sudden gasp. Tai guessed it was Kari.

"What?" He asked a little worried.

"Tai! You've… g-g-got… w-wings!" Kari stuttered.

Prosperine looked carefully into the box. "Marvellous isn't it." She sighed impressed with her work. "Last time it worked this well I got banished to another world. But I clawed my way out." Prosperine laughed nostalgically. Good times.

"Prosperine. This is too slow." the man growled. He was impatient by nature and this wasn't helping his desperate urge to kill that girl of Light!

"Oh tisk tisk! Patience my dear friend!"

"Every time you say that the closer they could be to finding the virtues."

"For the last time!" Prosperine was now loosing her patience. "Verrine! You may be the demon of impatience but I am not! Now you came to me Verrine and fact is you will wait as long as it takes to kill the digi-destined." Prosperine showed Verrine the reason he came to her. The determination of being the destroyer. He loved that about her. The heartless cruelty. But she always used slow and painful methods rather than mindless killing. That was probably a reason why he came to her…

"Just make it work faster." Verrine snarled.

Davis watched the television mindlessly every now and again grabbing a handful chips from the bowl in front of him. This was boring. He stared at all those lucky people who got to look beautiful and be noticed every day of their lives. It must really suck. Davis laughed at their misfortune. But it wasn't exactly very nice to laugh out loud so he just snickered instead.

School also sucked. But that wasn't surprising, the teachers hated him, he had hardly any friends… Well Ken was there but he was always in higher classes and was loved by the teacher and amazingly very popular. Davis really was proud of him. It was good that he was getting out and meeting new people.

Davis looked back at the television and saw something weird on it. It was all fussed up and there was this huge fat guy sitting there. He had a huge pot belly and a long beard. He wore a small pair of pants but that was it. And to make him look even weirder than he was, he had horns on either side of his head… Davis looked at the strange figure in amazement. The guy had almost red eyes. Or were they just blood shot… He looked at Davis lazily.

Davis looked around in amazement but the guy still looked at him directly. Davis scrambled for the tv remote and tried to change the channel but when it did change it was exactly the same. The guys horns glowed a light violet. Davis continued to stare and the fat guy just stared at him. Davis saw the purple things glow even brighter. He looked at them carefully. He walked over.

He wondered why they got bigger as he got closer… Then they hit him…


	8. The Symptoms get even worse!

**Disclaimer: How many times? I do not own digimon nor shall I ever!**

**Note: Thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! You guys are great and I'm sooooo happy you like my work! I wouldn't be here with out ya'll.**

**Lots of hugs and kisses**

**Digimon Girl**

**(a.k.a Dirty Blondes)**

**P.S Does any one know Izz'y second name?**

Sora stumbled towards Izzy's door. The air so cold, but her skin clammy and hot. She had no idea how fast it came on but it did. She fell towards the door with no control of her actions. She prayed in her mind that she fell on Izzy's door. She felt the door creek slowly. She weakly pushed herself forward and looked towards Izzy's mother.

"Sora?" she asked extremely concerned. At least she realised who she was.

"Is Izzy in?" Sora asked slowly gulping in oxygen quickly afterwards.

"Yes, he's in his room. But he's very sleepy at the moment so don't expect too much." Izzy's mum led Sora into the apartment. "Do want any thing to drink? Or maybe an aspirin?" She asked as Sora's brow furrowed deeply and gripped her forehead.

"N-no. I'm fine." Sora replied as quickly as her voice allowed.

"Ok, just in here." Izzy's mum led her into Izzy's room. In impeccable condition as always. Izzy was sprawled across his bed lazily.

"Hey Izzy." Sora gulped. She was trying to convince herself she was going to be fine. But she didn't believe it…

Izzy looked up. His eyes completely green, unlike their normal brown. The tips of his hair white. Was the same happening to him?

Sora felt that hunger again. She felt it growing bigger and bigger and she couldn't control it. Her mind and body was weak. She looked at her hands which were shaking continuously. Her nails had gone a deep black. What was happening to her?

"Izzy help…" She whispered. She couldn't control her actions again. Her legs turned to jelly, her arms were useless. She couldn't feel anything. Her eyelids were so heavy. She looked at Izzy quickly who had began to look concerned.

"Sora?" He asked, his voice croaky, like when you've just woken up. He couldn't be bothered to move. He couldn't be bothered to get up. But Sora was in trouble… What should he do?

"Izzy…" Her voice now so quiet it was nearly impossible to hear. Izzy began to get up but she already collapsed.

Sora didn't feel anything anymore. Not the cold breeze as she fell, not the impact of the floor as her body hit it. Not even the warmth of Izzy's fingers as he began to figure out what was wrong with his friend. But all she felt was heat. Not warmth, heat. Boiling hot, rippling underneath her skin. She closed her eyes willing it to go away. Just let her die…

Matt turned a corner. He was wearing a scarf to cover the ever growing scales on the back of his neck. The cold air was biting at his cheeks and fingers. He jammed his hands in his pockets quickly.

This was ridiculous. He was turning into a mutant, maybe he'd get some money if he went to a freak show… No can't do that. He'd probably get stolen by scientists and forced to do stupid experiments and be probed and prodded. No he was going to fix this… Hopefully.

He turned another corner. He knew the way to Mimi's place and it was hard to miss. Her apartment was one of the more expensive ones and he actually enjoyed going there. It was nice compared to the apartment he shared with his dad and sometimes his little brother.

T.K… he hadn't seen him in ages. Wonder when he would see him again soon. He hadn't come over in a few weeks now… Matt thought nostalgically about the past they had together, and he was taken away from his brother. But it was better now. He was seeing him more and more often, especially since T.K graduated to comprehensive school.

Some walked past him and shoved him in the shoulder firmly. "Hey what where you're going!" Matt wasn't in a bad mood, he just didn't like pushy people. The person stopped slowly and turned around slowly.

Matt recognised that hair… but not those eyes.

"T.K?" Matt said slowly and walked over to his little brother.

"Get away from me!" T.K screamed and lashed out. He punched out mindlessly and hit Matt's right arm. Matt flinched. Not because of the pain. More because of the shock of his little brother hitting him… T.K glared at him maliciously. His eyes gleaming red. Not the normal sapphire blue.

"T.K? Hey what's wrong?" Matt didn't want to seem upset about being hit. But he was worried. T.K should be home now, eating dinner with his mum. Or Matt's mum too. Anyway he shouldn't be out at night and definitely not out without a coat in this weather.

"I said go away!" T.K shouted again. His voice reverberating off the walls near by. He was hugging his hands for some reason.

"T.K I'm only trying to help." Matt tried again.

"No you're not! You're just going to make it worse." T.K looked away. He didn't want to see the hurt in his brother's eyes. He was angry but he still suffered the classical symptoms of empathy.

Matt was stung by these words and he was now even more desperate to find the truth. "Why do you think that I'll make it worse?"

"Because that's what you do!" T.K's voice shrilled irritably. He was obviously angry… "I mean look at school! I come and you start causing bother! The kid with the stinking I-Pod!"

"Oh… I only wanted one…" Matt shrugged. "I was just getting it without bothering dad." Matt added quickly as not to sound like the one who was completely wrong.

"You beat him up!" T.K shrieked. He was getting more and more hysterical. Every second that passed his blood began to gain more temperature and sooner or later, quicker than he expected, he was going to boil over.

"Self defence." Matt immediately pointed out. "He was going to beat me up when I asked kindly, he said no and glared at me… So what was I supposed to do?"

"Leave him alone!" T.K replied quickly like it was an obvious answer. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Yes he was worried about Matt's suspension but he wasn't that angry about it.

Matt pouted angrily. This was getting a bit irritating. He was getting told off by his kid brother. Wasn't the older kid the one who gave advice?

"Sheesh, sorry." Matt muttered.

"Whatever!" T.K said quietly and began to walk away.

Matt wanted to fix this. He wanted his brother to forgive him. "Hey! T.K!" Matt ran up behind his brother. Before he reached him T.K span around and tried to hit his brother again. This time Matt was ready.

He grabbed T.K's arm with so much speed he didn't even realise what he had done. Neither had T.K. Matt looked at T.K's hands. They weren't hands… They were claws. His nails are grown several inches and were a metal colour. Their looked like knives. Matt shuddered at the thought of those hands going any where near his skin.

T.K glared at Matt dangerously, his eyes narrowing and red. He raised his other hand which was just as sharp as the other.

"Get off me or I'll chop your hand off!" T.K hissed.

"Don't you dare." Matt growled.

T.K looked at him daringly and began to move his hand. As it edged more and more towards Matt's arm, Matt grabbed it too. He had both of his brother's hands.

"What is the matter with you?" Matt shouted.

T.K just stared at him in amazement. Matt's grip was incredibly tight. Matt tried again. "Are you sick… Wait…" Matt thought back to the creature he saw in his classroom this morning. He was turning into it… so that meant T.K was turning into… whatever he saw…

"T.K have you experienced anything strange today?" Matt asked still holding his brothers arms tightly.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" T.K snapped.

"Because if you don't I'll break your arms." Matt felt the strength and he liked it. He was going to use this strength even if it meant on his brother.

"I saw Kari glow, then I saw a red thing. Then I was angry. You happy!" T.K was purposely vague. But it was enough.

"Oh god. I think I know what's going on here. We gotta go see Mimi!" Matt loosened his grip on his brother.

"Come on let's go." Matt said as encouragingly as possible. Since he had just threatened to break his arms.

"Fine." T.K pulled his arms away. But as Matt walked T.K stood rooted.

"Come on!" Matt turned around. T.K looked at him. He was just standing there.

"Ok." T.K grinned to himself. He raced towards his brother. Moving his arm out at the last second. He stopped a few metres ahead. "Let's go." He smiled looking at the blood on his claws happily.

Matt fell to the floor in agony. He was slashed exactly where the scar was from the mutated freak from this morning. His eyes welled up. He felt the cold blood trickle from his open wounds. The blood fell to the floor in small droplets, but it felt like so much more. He turned his head. T.K was gone.

Matt collapsed to the floor. Allowing the pain to devour his senses. He felt the small distant thud of the floor. But then all he felt was pain. Pain through the darkness that consumed him…

**Sorry it was so short. I was in a hurry. I swear the next one will be longer!!!**

**Love ya'll! And also "Ha'Way the lads!" if you can tell me what that means i'll give you a special mention in my next chapter! **

**Thanks! Digimon Girl (a.k.a Dirty Blondes)**


	9. Tai grows wings, TK goes mad

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Yada yada yada…**

**Claim: Ok I'm quite upset ok. No one answered my little question at the bottom of the chapter. I don't care if you get it wrong it's just a simple survey. It's pretty simple "Ha'Way". I just wanna know who knows Geordie.**

**Geordie is not made up, people do use it here. I wanna know if any one of you extremely intelligent people know what is means. But because you did not guess (none of you) I shall not give any thank yous.**

**Accept to Morianerulz dude, sure you can be a Dirty Blonde… Are you blonde???**

**And I cave… Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm just on my T.O.T.M (Time Of The Month…) So am very emotional right now and my sis is REALLY irritating me! So a great big thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!**

Tai didn't really hear Kari's small gasp. It wasn't because he wasn't listening, more on the fact he was mentally blocking it. He didn't want to believe it. But he felt them. Covering half his back. The leathery touch against his bare skin… It was so surreal…

"Tai…" Joe asked cautiously. He edged towards his friend.

Tai turned around. He saw the horror on his little sister's face. The panic on Joe's. They were worried, but he didn't feel that, he was more… filled with something filled with strength. A power he had never felt before. He turned away from Joe again. The wings stiffened, they were getting ready for something…

"I'm sorry Kari…" Tai whispered. He felt the wing open…

Joe jumped back as these humungous black bat wings opened on Tai's back. They sent a gush of wind through the room. Kari covered her eyes with her arms. Joe stood back. The wings had an enormous wing span. They spread from where Tai stood to the edges of the walls of the small apartment. Tipping everything in it's path over.

Joe sighed, he was going to have to do with out a lamp for a few months. His salary wasn't very high at the moment.

Tai turned around knocking even more things. He looked at Kari pleadingly. "Help!" he mouthed. She just stared in shock. What was happening?

Tai's muscles tensed he looked to the roof.

"OH no you don't!" Joe burst out. Tai looked at Joe venomously but Joe continued, "There are three floors above here!"

Tai didn't seem fazed in the least. He wanted to get out. Wanted to use these powerful wings. He looked around at his surroundings carefully. His eyes narrowed, past Kari was a balcony…

"No please Tai! We can sort this out!" Joe pleaded. "I don't have enough money!" He added quickly but he was too slow. Tai gave a powerful flap of his enormous wings and he was off the ground. Kari squealed in horror and dismay. Joe ran over to her shielding her against the non stuck down items in his apartment. Tai went right through the sliding window, the glass breaking at immediate contact.

Air gushed into the apartment, more stuff flew everywhere. Kari looked up timidly, her brother was gone. She raced over to the balcony. Desperate to get a final look at her brother. She saw his wings give another flap as he zoomed across the night sky. It was almost impossible to see him. The only visible thing was his bare back against the moonlight.

Kari felt the tears again, trickling down her face uncontrollably. What was going to happen to her brother? More to the immediate concern. WHAT was happening to her brother. She felt Joe's arms surround her in a comforting way.

He wasn't crying, he was sad. He was devastated! How the hell was he supposed to fix all this stuff without paying the god forsaken rent?

Oh and of course how was he supposed to save his friend…

T.K tapped at the door with an angry force. There was a muffled call and some stumbling but eventually Mimi came to the door. The first thing he realised about her was the fact that her hair had turned crimson red. Not auburn or a light ginger, not even chestnut like her hair normally. It was simply red!

"Hi!" She chirped with a humongous smile on her face and some light pink lip gloss…

"Hey," T.K mumbled. Why was he here again? He took a peak at the room behind Mimi and saw just… junk. Stuff strewn everywhere. It was way unorganised.

"Hey! T.K! Do you want to come in? I've just made some proper sushi!" Mimi smiled and led T.K in to the apartment. "Watch your step!" Mimi cried out. T.K looked down at a small toy dog stared back at him with beady eyes.

"T.K!" Mimi said sorrowfully. T.K just glared at it. Then slashed his arm at it slicing it's head off. Mimi shrieked. "What the hell?"

She looked at T.K for the first time. His eyes were as red as her hair. His hands had turned to claws and he seemed a lot bigger than she first realised. His back was arched and his skin seemed to be quite wrinkled in some places. His wrists were extremely tight… She looked around at her fabulous stuff and then at him. He seemed extremely out of place.

"You know what you need." Mimi tried to make quick conversation. "A back massage! It always helps me!" she smiled encouragingly.

He glared at her, his claws desperate to plunge into her flesh. Why was he angry with her? She hadn't done anything wrong? Yet he felt a strong urge to actually… kill her…

Mimi looked back at his claws. They were stained in red stuff. "Hey I love your manicure!"

"It's not a manicure…" T.K growled. "But I think something missing…" He suddenly thought this was going to be easier than he first expected.

She sighed. "You if you want a manicure I can give you one!" She walked over to a stack of boxes. T.K slowly walked up behind her. His senses tingled.

When he slashed Matt… it felt so right. It removed some of the agony. It released some of the energy he was storing. Matt's blood still stained his fingers. He felt it dripping on his claws still drying maybe even staining them… it felt like a powerful adrenaline had pumped in… He looked at Mimi again. Her back was still to him. This was going to be even better than before…

Mimi rummaged through her stuff madly looking for her manicure set. She had one somewhere around here. Or was it in the bedroom… or the living room… Mimi pondered this for a few seconds. Then felt a strange sensation in her back. It was like a burning sensation… She felt faint. The pain started to expand into her flesh she felt it burn all over her. She felt like she was dieing. She fell to the floor writhing and moaning in agony.

T.K stood over her, her blood stained his claws… but for some reason it didn't feel as satisfying as Matt… He looked down at Mimi. She was breathing in quick sharp breaths and her face was contorted in pain.

Why was he doing this? This wasn't him. He looked at his claws in disgust. They were stained in the blood that couldn't be washed away. They were a reminder of the pain he had caused. This made his body even more angry and hot.

The headache became even worse. He felt like the world was going to crush him any second now… He held his head in pain and fell to the floor. The heat began to consume him. His brow was soaked from sweat. He looked over to Mimi whose back was weeping continually with red blood. Her back was still moving up and down slowly. She was still alive.

T.K collapsed into a bundle of pain and blood. He felt the darkness consume him, eating at his senses and feelings he could only feel pain…

"Prosperine, I knew I could trust you. They're falling like flies!" Verrine smiled as he saw the two fall to the floor in a heap.

"You should always trust me." Prosperine grinned. "I never leave the job unfinished." She looked into the box happily. Her face lighted by the eerie white glow of the crystallized box. Verrine looked at her with a small amount of emotion. Even though that wasn't really his forte.

"Only a few more hours and they'll be dead. Then you can deal with the survivors easily." Propserine pointed out simply.

"Would you help me?" He asked slowly.

"It's my favourite part." Prosperine smiled.

Davis crammed another bag of crisps into his mouth. His sister glared at him.

"That's your 3rd packet!" She scowled.

"So, I'm hungry." Davis replied simply. Jun sighed incredibly irritated by her brother's eating habits. "I'm gonna get another pack." He said slowly standing up.

"That was the last one." Jun grinned, that would stop him in his tracks.

"Oh well what else we got?" He slapped his hands together. Jun's gaze was fixed on him. "What I'm hungry!" He said defensively.

"We just had dinner!" Jun shrieked.

"So?" Davis looked at her expectantly.

"Daisuke! You have went through 3 bags of crisps, 6 bread buns and several yoghurts since dinner!"

"If you must know!" Davis turned to his sister quickly. "I am on a diet!" he said proudly.

"What? The diet of fats and fruits?" Jun asked as cynically as possible.

"Yeah! It's called See Food and Eat It!" He smiled.

"You know that's just an excuse Dad used so he could empty the cupboards." Jun smiled at her brother's silliness.

"Oh… Well… Where's the cookies?" Davis asked simply.

"Cupboard to the right." Jun sighed irritably.

"Thanks." Davis said happily, he walked over the kitchen and grabbed a bag of American Cookies.

"You're going to eat the whole bag?" Jun asked again even more sceptically.

"Do you have a better idea?" He said munching through the first cookie.

"What ever!" Jun gave in and threw her hands up in exasperation.

Sora woke up. Her head still throbbing. She didn't open her eyes, but she knew she was awake. Her nostrils filled with methanol. She was in… hospital…

She opened her eyes completely and squinted. The brightness hurt her eyes. She looked around her and saw Izzy with his head rested on his hands and he was well snoozing. It made her wonder how long she was out. But it was still dark so it mustn't have been too long.

She looked at Izzy again. His hair was completely white. He looked extremely pale too.

It must've been happening to him too… She looked at her fingers. The nails were completely black. It looked extremely different to what she was used to. Her body was so weak. She couldn't even feel her finger tips. The only thing that assured her they were still there was the fact she could see them.

She looked around at her surroundings properly, her head thumping every time she moved a millimetre. She saw just a white drape covering her. It wasn't very interesting, she gave another glance at Izzy. Her eyes began to flicker, she wasn't tired and yet she was closing her eyes… she wondered whether she would ever open them again… But it was too late to wonder. To late to take in any last breaths, she just closed her eyes… and it was black.

No pain, no sense… just nothing but black…

"It's over for one." Prosperine smiled.

"Excellent." Verrine grinned as he watched the girl die slowly on the bed.


	10. Everyone's suffering

**Disclaimer: I do not… understand disclaimers but I guess I better do this. I do not own Digimon nor shall I ever.**

**Sorry for trying to put a little culture into my stories. I'm sick of waiting so I'm gonna tell ya'll what ha'way means. It means "Come on!" in Geordie. If you don't believe me then go the Sunderland Stadium of Light cos it's right there.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Honestly I'm really grateful. I'll be the first to admit my writing is a bit far out and weird… and no I'm not on drugs, even though my geography teacher seems to think that… but he picks his nose so I guess I can't blame him.**

**Right then, on with the Show!!!!!**

Ken ran down the street, his legs moved in a pattern and his heart beat was at a rhythmic pace. He liked this. The adrenaline pumped through him quickly he was immediately refreshed.

He told his mum what he was doing and to make sure she could contact him, he had his cell phone. He liked running it was one of his favourite sports apart from soccer. It involved stamina rather than brute strength and it was a lot more relaxing than kicking a ball around a pitch.

He always ran, well as often as he could. Tonight was a perfect opportunity, he had no homework and nothing to let his mind wander from the simple beat of his feet against the pavement.

As he turned a corner he saw something in the distance. A lump in the road. A bit big for a rubbish bag though. He came closer and saw it was a person. Ken's heart skipped a beat.

Was it dead… He came to a stop near the lifeless figure. Blond hair, pale-ish skin and a leather jacket. It could only be one person…

"Matt?" Ken voice was completely choked. He shook Matt's body gently. No movement. He gasped quickly. He might be… dead…

Ken bravely placed his hand on Matt's neck to find any sign of circulation, instead he found a warm leathery feeling. Carefully he peered over to see scales… Scales! Ken jumped back. Carefully he nudged the body over with his foot. Matt rolled over to reveal 3 large scratches on his stomach. Ken began to get even more worried. They weren't deep at all actually, simple scratches. But they looked big… no not big, HUGE!

What had Matt been doing? He immediately mentally hit himself. He grabbed his cell phone and rang for an ambulance.

"Hello? This is K-Ken Ichijuoji, there's been an a-accident, some ones been… attacked… I'm at Cherry Blossom road… Thanks." Ken kept his voice as steady as possible. He looked back at Matt. What was the use in calling the emergency services if he was already dead?

He looked back at Matt's broken figure once again. Ok he could do this. It wasn't that he was afraid it was more on the lines that he didn't want to know if he was dead. He bent back down and put his hand in front of Matt's nose. If he was breathing he would feel warmth… nothing…

He grabbed Matt's hand. No he can't be dead… He check his watch to find a pulse. He found one, but it was faint. Then why wasn't Matt breathing if he had a pulse.

He looked over to Matt's face again, and once again he placed his hand beneath the nose to detect any breathing. Nothing. He checked the mouth, he felt warmth there, and it was rasping so gently, that was why there was no breath…

Ken waited so long for the ambulance, he made sure Matt was in the recovery position. When the ambulance did arrive he was allowed to get in with Matt and explain what he saw… which was nothing, just seeing Matt.

He got off as they wheeled Matt into the hospital and rang his mum outside to tell her what was going on, she immediately drove there with Mr Ishida, Matt's dad.

As the doctor walked out of the examination room everyone was on their feet.

"Matt has an extremely unusual case, I've never seen scratches like that before," the doctor shook his head still in amazement. "But he'll be ok." He added quickly as Mr Ishida approached him.

"Good, can I see him?" Mr Ishida asked carefully, he was really ready to loose his temper.

"Sure, go ahead." The doctor replied even more quickly. As Mr Ishida walked through the door the doctor shook his head sadly.

"He's going to be ok right?" Ken asked timidly.

"Do you want the truth?" the doctor looked at him up and down. Ken nodded.

"Truth is I don't know," He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Ichijouji asked. She was as worried as everyone else, even more so…

"He had another injury. This was underneath the scratches and we don't know if he'll be ok. It could be infected, or could be worse. Internally we don't know." The doctor shook his head again. "I'm sorry…" and he walked off.

Ken was left standing there in awe. One of his friends was on the brink of death and he could do anything. He looked out of a near by window. And something zoom past his vision. It looked strangely familiar and then again so different.

Tai flew over the town, the air catching his skin, absorbing the warm and sweat. He was flying, higher and then lower, passing buildings without a care in the world. His wings doing all of the hard work, he just enjoying the ride. He flew to one of the highest buildings he could find and perched on the top. Looking down on the town.

He panted for a few seconds but relaxed. He had never felt so free in his life. It was incredible, the whole town was beneath him and he had a small power they didn't. Flight.

He looked up to the sky. The moon reflecting in his eyes. The only light he could see apart from the million little stars above him and the million little stars below him. The buildings the homed all the citizens of Tokyo. Each one had light and a solar system, or a life and a family… That's exactly what he had. Living the same mindless drone of life each day. What was the point…

He looked down carefully and then towards the horizon. He felt like seeing the sunrise. Basking in the warmth of a new day. It sounded good. Maybe it would relax his mind a bit more…

He stood up carefully. His wings still tired from the last flight. But he willed them to flap, to lift his feet up from the ground. They disobeyed and stayed perfectly still. His mind was growing impatient. Screaming and cursing his new wings. Then he decided, they don't want to fly because they don't need too. Ok then let's give them a reason… Tai grinned. Looking down. The road nearly a mile away, but it would be worth it. He wasn't afraid of death, he wanted to live life and this was definitely living it.

He braced himself and threw himself off the building without giving it a second thought.

The air hit him like a knife. It was sharp and cold. He had never realised this before. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the fact that he didn't care, but this time it hurt.

He fell a few stories and his wings still take a hint. They were still.. Well still. The wind continued to beat him, he wounds feeling like they were receiving another bashing! He felt the air getting quicker and quicker. The earth getting closer and closer…

"Come on!" Tai screamed and the wings obeyed him…

They spread immediately and Tai felt the whole experience stop just like that. The up thrust lifted him a couple of feet but he was safe. He was flying again.

To the beach he goes.

Izzy's sleep was interrupted by an irritating beep. It just went on and on and on. He just had to wake up, at least to stop it and let him get back to sleep.

He opened his eyes one by one. Sora was still there. She looked about the same. He turned to her heart monitor. A long straight line ran across it. Oh dear god!

"Help! Some body! Help!" Izzy shouted at the top of his lungs. Footsteps began to rush towards the curtains and silhouettes raced through the curtains. Nurses and doctors raced in immediately working at Sora's lifeless figure.

"Deliberators," a doctors screamed and one nurse ran out. Izzy stood back in horror. The doctors started to stick small stickers and plasters to Sora's pale skin. She didn't move. Her eyes were completely closed, her lips almost blue. She looked almost…

No she wasn't! She couldn't be! She was stronger than everyone else, infact she was the strongest person Izzy knew. She couldn't die. Not like this.

A nurse rolled in the Deliberators and started to turn to electricity on. Izzy took another step back.

The doctor grabbed the deliberators and rubbed them together. "Clear!" He shouted everyone stood back. He rested the deliberators onto Sora's skin. Her body jumped, but the movement didn't continue. She seemed almost alive but she was dead again.

"Come on…" Izzy whispered. Ignoring the tiredness that was creeping over him.

"Clear!" The doctor repeated and turned the electricity up again. Placing them on Sora's chest.

Still the same again, a large jump and then nothing. The doctor was getting impatient and this may not work. He believed she could be dead, and there was nothing they could do for her… One more time. He cranked the electricity up again, even higher.

"CLEAR!" He shouted this time more urgently. Everyone stepped back and took a deep breath. Sora's body jumped once again. For a second everyone thought she was completely gone. But there was a faint beep on the heart monitor. The doctor spun around.

"A heart beat!" A nurse exclaimed. "But it's faint…" She added sadly.

"I want her under surveillance for the next 24 hours. Contact her family now!" The doctor had saved her, but on barely…

Yeoli couldn't believe she was actually so impatient to get this done but she raced over to Mimi's apartment. She needed to return her CD and the fact was that she promised to return it last night but she forgot… So best do it now. She tapped at the door quickly. No answer. She tapped again more impatient. Still nothing…

"Hey! Helloooooooo!" She squealed. Nothing still. She pressed her ear against the door to see if she could hear anything. But not a thing.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Mimi's number quickly. She could hear the ring tone from out side the door just faintly.

"Come on Mimi." Yeoli whispered. But no one answered. She groaned and looked at her toes irritably. She saw the floor… blood… She now felt she needed to get into that apartment. Don't ask why but she simply knew something was wrong.

She bent down and stared at the blood carefully… fresh, she could tell this because it was still damp and red meaning not all of the red blood cells had died yet. She peeked under the door. She saw red… Blood? No it was a lot redder than that… She moved her vision along… Blonde… Hair? Yeoli rummaged in her bag. This was one of those fancy key card locks. A bus pass would do… She sighed and ran the card through the card key lock. Ok now to see what time these people got there.

She pulled out a bit of sand from her pocket and a some cello tape. Joe had taught her always to be prepared so she always brought completely random things with her wherever she went in the hope they could help her. She had also learnt forensics from her cousin. He was always into that sort of stuff. Luckily he taught her the old key card trick.

She poured a thin layer of sand on to the card. The shook off any excess sand and pulled of a little bit of cello tape and stuck it on to the length of the card and pulled it off slowly. She did this all as quickly as possible because she was worried these people were in trouble. She examined the cello tape quickly, there were the little lines on the tape made from the sand. The amount of lines told you what time the card was last swiped.

19:47. Yeoli looked at her watch… 20:08... They were in there for 21 minutes alone… Yeoli shook her head. They were just asleep right. But it still troubled her.

She decided to run downstairs to get the card key for the room from the rich reception.

"I just hope that Mimi's ok…" Yeoli sighed.

Kari looked at Joe in dismay. Her brother just flew out the window an hour ago, yet she was rooted to the spot. Looking for her brother flying over the town. But she hadn't seen anything yet. Joe sighed. He was tidying his belongings throwing the broken in the bin and the not so broken some where safe…

"We've got to save him." Kari mumbled. "We just have to…"

"We will… But how?" Joe said quietly as he threw a broken piece of glass into the bin.

"Think of our enemies…" Kari said slowly completely guessing.

"We have no enemies, only those in the digi-world. But we defeated all of them." Joe grimaced. He missed Gomamon, he was always cheerful and taught Joe a lot in the ways of life. Like to have a little fun every once in a while. Then he remembered their adventures, good times. Although their lives were almost always in danger but it wasn't too bad in the end… He made some friends…

Kari looked at Joe, then realised something. Digimon are reborn! It could be any of the evil digimon they defeated years ago. But that just gave Kari a headache thinking of all the evil they had defeated. "But maybe we can find out…" Kari whispered. Her chest began to glow. The crest of light shone out. Joe covered his eyes in shock. Kari turned to the nearest wall and a hologram flickered on.

"Gennai." Joe said slowly, half in amazement and half in complete shock.

"Yes Joe." Gennai smiled. He was in his young body and he looked better than ever, although there were large bags underneath his eyes and he looked just the tiniest bit tired. But apart from that he was fine!

"What are you doing?" Kari snapped and pointed to her chest irritably. This was not feeling good and she felt slightly drained as Gennai smiled at her. He was using her as a by pass!

"Well, I had to get through to you some how." He said simply.

"Through me!" Kari snapped again. He never gives a straight answer.

"Well you're the only one not possessed and besides would you rather me go through Joe?"

"Possessed?" Kari picked up on that singular word.

"Hey!" Joe was upset about the comment about him to pay much attention to the rest of the quip.

"Yes possessed, by the seven deadly sins." Gennai frowned. "You didn't know?"

"No! I just thought everyone was loosing it." Kari sighed.

"Oh dear dear dear." Gennai was completely exasperated. "Listen, the seven deadly sins have been unleashed to destroy the digi destined."

"Ok, why not me or Joe?" Kari seemed a bit unwanted by this. Why was everyone else getting possessed but not her?

"Because you have protection. Light is more powerful than any sin." Gennai added. "Joe, sorry buddy they wanted someone else."

"No problem. I'm fine here." Joe laughed. Although this was serious he still found the energy to laugh. It helped him to clean the rubble of this apartment.

"Well, the sins possess their victims and turn them in to the vision of the sin." Gennai pondered for a few seconds then continued. "The body of the victim can't take the transformation and gives in."

"Wha-Why?" Kari was a bit tongue tied. This was extremely too much to take in. Her friends had all been possessed and she was the link between the digi-world and oh yeah they were all going to die!

"It's like the body's fighting an infection. But it can't win, the data is far too strong and so body packs in." Gennai said solemnly.

"Well… can we save them?" Joe asked as he saw Kari's face fall.

"Yes." Gennai's voice suddenly brightened up. "You must unlock the seven Heavenly Virtues-"

"Where are they!?" Kari interrupted.

"That's the thing… No one knows." Gennai was suddenly all sad.

"Great!" Kari groaned.

"But you've got to find them!" Gennai said quickly. "And I've got a person who can help you both!" Gennai's face brightened up completely.

"Who? A demon creature thingy that finds things?" Kari asked sceptically.

"No, but good idea." Gennai grinned. "No it's even better!" he smiled a smile of pearly whites. He raised his arm and pointed it towards Kari. "This is gonna hurt a little." Gennai said fore warningly. Kari gulped. A red beam shot from Gennai's wrist and went into Kari. Kari swallowed hard. She wasn't going to cry… She was not going to cry… The red beam reflected off her and appeared in front of her. A figure began to form.

"Gatomon?" Kari's voice rasped.

"Kari!" Gatomon purred.

The burning sensation stopped. And there stood Gatomon.


	11. More stuff!

**Disclaimer: I do not like Disclaimers but I'll say it, I do not own digimon and nor shall I ever… Oh well…**

**Claim: I'm back and a bit happier I'm off my TOTM and over my geog teacher saying I take drugs because he kind of asks about make up and stuff during lessons. I think he's gay… Oh well… Still got sexy English teacher!!!!!**

"Gatomon!" Kari gasped.

"Kari." Gatomon gave a little bow. Gennai gave a snicker. "What? It's called manners." Gatomon growled.

"Ok, anyway now you've got the find the Heavenly Virtues." Gennai concluded.

"But how? No else has been able to find them." Joe pointed out and poured a large clump of glass into the bin.

"Ah, but did any of them know how to fly?" Gatomon grinned.

"Also the ring on her tail has now been added with a tracker." Gatomon glared at him, "Just a little feature I added." He winked.

"Here you go Kari." Gatomon sighed and handed her tail ring to Kari.

"It also adds up as a spare Digivice, you obviously don't have yours with you." Gennai said once again as calmly as possible.

Kari looked around out her empty pockets and shrugged. Gatomon pouted irritably.

"So much for missing me…"

"Oh Gatomon, it's just been a bit hectic around here." Kari grinned as apologetically as possible.

"Hectic!" Joe suddenly burst out. "My apartment is ruined! How the hell am I going to pay for all this and rent?" He buried his head in his arms pathetically.

"I'm sorry Joe…" Kari murmured.

"It's not your fault, tell you what." Joe looked up. "Beat who ever is doing this and I guess I can relax a little." Joe smiled weakly.

"Ok." Kari nodded. She turned to Gennai. "Hey are you done?"

"Sure am. Good luck!" Gennai smiled and dispersed into a hundred little lights which zoomed into Kari's chest. Kari felt a slight burning sensation, but it subsided quickly.

"Kari." Gatomon rubbed her cheek against Kari's leg, "I'm ready to fly." She whispered.

"Me too." Kari bent down and opened her hand with the ring in. It began to glow bright pink. The rays shining around the room madly. Joe looked away quickly. It hurt to look too long and pink wasn't his favourite colour either.

Gatomon digivolved immediately her body morphing into Angewomon, growing legs and hair, her limbs stretching into long slender arms. Kari's chest glowed again, her crest shining brighter than it ever had before.

"You ready to go?" Gatomon's voice still there purred gently.

"Ready than ever!" Kari smirked as Angewomon lifted her on to her back carefully avoiding her large white wings. "Stay here." Kari said warningly to Joe.

"Don't worry, I know how to keep myself busy." Joe threw some more glass in to the now ever filling bin.

Angewomon nodded much like Kari and raced towards the crashed balcony and flew towards the horizon.

Yolie eventually got into the apartment, the receptionist had been extremely adamant about her not getting in without proof of her connections with the residents. It wasted precious seconds. But she got in after a few lies.

Yolie opened the door slowly, not daring to open it too fast in case she hit something… or someone. She peeked around the edge the door. On the floor was the body of a red haired woman beside it… Yolie wasn't quite sure… She explored the apartment with her eyes carefully. So much junk.

She looked down at the woman, a lump gathered in the pit of Yolie's stomach. Mimi… Her skin was pale and her eyelids dark. She was showing no signs of movement, or life. Yolie bent down to give a closer examination of Mimi's condition. She lifted up Mimi gently, her back was soggy… Yolie pulled away her hands were covered in crimson blood.

Yolie had a bit of a scream, what was happening to Mimi? Yolie didn't want to know what was on Mimi's back, she hated blood… But what if she could save her… Again Yolie bent down this time, ever so carefully turning the body over.

3 large gashes nearly took the full area of the back. Without thinking Yolie dropped Mimi…

Was she dead…? Stepping back slowly Yolie turned for the door. Not realising the thing was there. She turned and was faced with two gleaming red eyes and claws. Ripped clothes and an arched back. The thing that was there had blonde hair…

"You're not going any where!" The voice was cracked and low, but it was distinguishable.

"T.K?" Yolie whimpered. Stepping back, but only to step on one of Mimi's fingers. Yolie yelped and jumped forward.

"I'm sorry Yolie, but this is for the best." T.K growled and bent down. He was going to lunge at her. Yolie began to whimper again. T.K ran at her. Yolie immediately without thinking dodged and ran for the door. T.K crashed into some un open boxes. He turned just to see Yolie's hair flick down the corridor.

"A chase? Even better…" T.K grinned to himself. It may get rid of some of his rage. Vent it before he had a chance to hurt her… No… He would kill her… He had to…

Yolie turned a sharp corner, what was happening, what was with T.K? She heard loud footsteps behind her. T.K was coming after her. Yolie gave a sharp squeal and ran even faster. "Oh, all I wanted to do was return a CD!" She screamed in her head. Now she was running for her life. This wasn't fair.

He was gaining on her. The lift was in her sights. She had to get in. It might be safe. She felt the vibrations of T.K's feet underneath her own feet. It made her run even faster. She heard his breathing getting harder. She gave another squeal. She couldn't out run him forever.

The lift doors were open waiting for her, the freedom. He was so close. She felt a burning sensation in her left shoulder. But she ignored it for as long as she could. The lift doors were closing.

"No!" Yolie screamed. She was so close. She tried to run faster, but her legs wouldn't allow it. T.K wouldn't allow her to go any slower either. She reached the lift. The doors just closing. She turned side ways and ran through the doors. The doors were open again… The sensors on the feet level must have read her… Now T.K was going to get in too.

Without out thinking Yolie reached over and madly pushed at the close doors option. They closed slowly. T.K reached in confidently and slashed Yolie's hand. She yelped and pulled back. The doors stopped. T.K stood there maliciously.

He stepped into the lift slowly. Yolie whimpering and crying. Her wounds not weeping as much as her eyes. He looked at her horridly. His eyes glinting madly.

"Please T.K!" Yolie whined. "I don't wanta die." That had to be the cheesiest line a woman could say when she was faced with death, but she was desperate. "Please!" She gave another desperate moan.

T.K just glared at her. He raised his arm quickly ready to strike at Yolie. She tensed her muscles quickly, ready to feel an immediate pain and then almost certain death… She squeezed her eyes shut…

But seconds passed and T.K never hit. Slowly she opened one eye. T.K was simply glaring at her.

"You're not even worth it." He spat and walked away. Yolie stood there. Half in relief, half joy and the other half…

"HEY! Whadaya mean not worth it!" She squealed stepping out of the lift. T.K turned and grinned.

He tricked her! He liked the chase! He must've thought of it too easy. Yolie fumed inside for being such an idiot. T.K lunged at her again this time getting into the lift in time.

There was a loud bang from out side but Yolie was safe for now. She walked out of the apartment building briskly. She walked past the balcony that belonged to Mimi… once. She uttered a little prayer to herself.

"Please let Mimi be safe…" Yolie gave a short cry. She knew that was not the case. She looked at her watch. 11.43pm. O oh… She couldn't be bothered to run home, she was still in shock… but she knew she needed sleep… She walked mindlessly through the streets alone.

**This was quick because I was in a damn hurry!!**

**So sorry. But at least I got it up! I'll make it longer next time! I swear!!**


	12. The Search

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, really I don't search my house if you will you'll find nada!**

**Claim: I am really really really really sorry! I've taken so long! I've had a couple of problems with my email address but I'm ok now. All I gotta do now is find the culprit… easier said than done… Anyways thanks to Bluesakuramon, Sorato fan, Shanana Banana, color, digimon taiora and everyone else for reviewing! You guys are brilliant fans I couldn't have any others that are a speck upon you guys. **

**And now in the words of Morianrulez "Dirty Blondes of the World UNITE!" thanks!**

Tai sat on the beach, the sand tickling his feet. The wind flowing through him, the pure silence in the air. Pure bliss. Pure freedom. Something Tai had been looking for, for a long time.

Some where, where the only thing he could hear were the voices in his head. And the soft lapping of waves on the sand. He looked out to see, the only illumination the spherical moon that was set in front of him.

He was hugging his knees and felt his wings resting on his shoulders gently moving up and down every now and again. Tai loved to fly. The exhilaration of the air beating at his skin, the movement of his body so swiftly and gracefully. Something Tai never had as a normal human.

Tai remembered the experience of being in the air. Every now and again he would look down at the vast cities below. People wandering around mindlessly, the only thing on their mind their comfy beds. The small amount of cars zooming around the streets as fast as possible.

Tai basked in the freedom of the air, the only thing that kept him at a simple pace were the wings themselves. They were part of his body, but they had a mind of their own. They were the ones who controlled Tai's movement. When Tai was getting slightly disorientated at not being able to feel his feet, the wings would flap again causing him to go faster. But that never helped him get his feet back.

The only time he felt his feet was when he landed on the beach. Even then he felt he couldn't control his actions. As soon as his feet touched the ground he felt no support, and fell to the floor in disorientation. The wings flew out and stopped the fall. Tai understood that the wings couldn't kill him or else they wouldn't have anything to survive on. But they could torment him… Tai wasn't sure he liked this relationship…

He closed his eyes to think about his experiences. Every one more surreal than the last. But the one that scared him the most was the guy who grabbed him this morning. He had wings like the ones he had now. What had that guy done to him? All he remembered was those deep grey eyes then burning… that was it burning…

He felt a sudden comfort. The wings opened gently and wrapped themselves around Tai's body. Tai smiled to himself. This guys weren't so bad.

Prosperine lifted her arms high into the air. The box floated into the air slowly.

"What are you doing Prosperine?" Verrine asked irritably. He wanted to kill someone! He wanted to cause the death of one of these meddling digi-destined. And he wanted to enjoy it. By the time Prosperine had finished they'd all be dead.

"Summoning help." Prosperine whispered.

"How?" Verrine walked over to the box.

"You'll see." Prosperine grinned and the box flashed an enormously bright light. Verrine was blinded.

Cody walked into the ward slowly. His grandpa needed to come for some more yoghurts, the hospital stuff was apparently the best. Cody didn't really understand his grandpa's logic but it didn't really bother him. He then saw Sora's name on the sign at the front of the reception. He told his grandpa where he would be and wandered around in search of it.

As he walked in he saw something very unusual, he saw a white haired boy lying on the seats outside of the curtains that surrounded Sora. He walked over to the boy timidly and looked at his face.

The boy was asleep. He took a closer look to make sure he was ok. But jumped back a metre.

"Izzy?" Cody whispered. He took another closer look at the white haired boy. It was definitely him… Had he dyed his hair?

He felt the boy's cheeks carefully, he was so pale. He edged away. A cold sweat. Izzy wasn't well either? Or was Izzy the one supposed to be sick. Cody turned around to have a peak in at Sora. He didn't see her.

All he saw was a pale skinned woman with black hair. She was hooked up to all sorts of stuff. She looked like she was suffering a coma too. Cody was getting extremely uncomfortable in this place. Too many sick people. He looked at the sign above the bed.

"Sora!" Cody now was completely freaked. He jumped out of the curtained area and out of the small room, what was happening?

He ran down the white corridors in shock and worry. Then he passed someone. They began to call his name.

"CODY!" the voice repeated. After the 5th time Cody stopped and turned around. Ken!

"Hey!" Cody ran back to the door which Ken was standing in. "What are you doing here? Are you ok?" Cody asked carefully. He was too used to seeing some of his friends unconscious. But Ken was awake and looked quite active. He had shorts on and a simple t-shirt on,

"Yeah, but… Matt isn't…" Ken averted his gazed to the figure lying in the bed in his room.

"What happened?" Cody asked, unable to control the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I have no idea." Ken sighed. "I just found him in the streets. He's been attacked, by someone that definitely isn't a one but maybe a thing." Ken pondered the thought for a couple of seconds.

"Ok you've been watching way to many horror movies." Cody grimaced.

"Hey it's not my fault. They're always the cheapest." Ken grinned. Not sure if it was because of his joke or because he was just a bit silly at that moment.

Cody gave a weak smile. "But wait…" Cody walked into the room slowly. Matt had scales running all over his face.

"He's been having blood samples for the last few hours. No one knows what the hell it is…" Ken seemed almost defeated. He was so tired after running the ambulance people dragged him to hospital to ask questions. Ken had called Mr Ishida but he still hadn't arrived. Worst of all it was really late. That made Ken wonder. "What are you doing here anyway Cody?"

"Grandpa needs yoghurt." Cody said quite simply.

"At 11:45?" Ken asked again extremely confused.

"He's got a slight addiction. He'll get over it when the new range of prune juice comes out. But for now…"

"Ah." Ken choked a laugh but he still snorted slightly

Cody didn't react. "Hey you know Izzy and Sora are down the hall way." He pointed out.

"What?" Ken ran out the room immediately. Without waiting for Cody to tell him where. Cody ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Ken was a lot more athletic than he was.

When he reached the room which Izzy and Ken were in Cody stopped. Ken was looking at Sora.

"What happened?" Ken whispered.

"It evidential that Sora is in a… coma and Izzy I have no idea." Cody turned to the cleverest boy he had ever met. Ever. And now he was lying there, pale and weak.

What was the matter with every one?

"Get a doctor." Ken instructed.

"Why?" Cody asked confusedly.

"He doesn't look good. And it could be worse than we expect." Ken pointed out. "No, I'll go. I'm a faster runner." Ken rethought his ideas and ran out the room. Cody was alone again. Well not exactly but it was quiet…

"Where now Kari?" Angewomon smiled. Flying was her favourite pass time but this was ridiculous. She felt she had been flying around the digiworld several times. But she was finally with Kari again.

"Mount Fujimoto?" Kari was shooting in the dark. But Mount Fujimoto seemed like an educated guess. Mount Fujimoto was the highest mountain in Japan… and it may be closer to heaven or something… Not sure. But may as well. Already been to several temples. Those who saw her were assured she was an angel. So it was kinda fun doing that…

"Hold on!" Angewomon grinned and swooped over the land gracefully. People below to far to see what they were but close enough to see a white spray stretch over the sky, much like an aeroplane.

The mountain got closer in Kari's vision. She would be landing soon. Hopefully this would be it…

Davis sat in the chair greedily. He had consumed every single morsel of food in the house. Yet he was still hungry. Everyone else was in bed. But he sat on the sofa. His eyes sore but wide awake. He needed more food. He was in desperate need of more food. He stood up quickly. Maybe he missed some out on his search before. So he walked in the kitchen as calmly as possible. Then groaned. There had to be something in here. Anything. A pretzel or even a scrap of bread. He looked in the cupboards banging the cupboards open and shut. Not acknowledging his other family members were asleep. Scouring every nook and cranny. He found a few crumbs but nothing worth eating. He gave a frustrated moan and turned around to see his sister.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was at controlled level since she was trying not to awaken the parents even more so. She was in her pyjamas as well. She was wearing her pink hearts jumped and some purple jogging pants. Her feet were bare.

"Looking for food!" Davis shrieked, "Have you got any? You've got have some. Come be nice to your little brother."

"Oh my god!" Jun held her breath. "You've gained weight." She pointed at her brother's enormous tummy. It looked like he was nearly pregnant but it was much worse. It was bulging out of his clothes in such an… ugly way… It reminded Jun of Homer Simpson but in a more realistic way.

"So!" Davis got a little defensive. "Just gimme food." He looked at her again. Jun took another step back. She saw Davis's red eyes. They weren't red, just so bloodshot. Davis couldn't take this anymore. He ran over to his sister and grabbed her shoulders harshly. "Give me food NOW!"

Jun's thoughts were racing. What should she do? She looked at her brother's firm face and saw the pain passing his eyes. Was it because he was hurting her or was it because he was so desperately hungry. Jun had to pick the latter.

"I've got some spare money… I'm sure somewhere will be open at this time…" She breathed in as Davis's grip loosened. "I'll got get it." She whispered. She ran into her room her eyes welling up. What the hell was wrong with her brother? He never normally bullied her to such an extent and especially not about anything as mundane as food. She scrambled up and with her about 3000 yen. She had a job at the market. That was the amount she had saved from it.

She walked into the living room and met eyes with her brother once again.

He glared at her and snatched the money. "I need more." He growled.

"That's all I have…" Jun whimpered.

"It'll have to do then." Davis sighed and walked out. He left Jun there. Standing in such a state. She just fell to the floor and wept.

**Again reeally sorry for taking sooooo long. Forgive me:'-(**


	13. It gets better

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! I don't know why I keep saying this but I feel I have to. It's also a good story starter…**

**Claim: I love you all, I love every last one of you who reviewed my work. I really do. You guys are fantastic and honestly if I was reading this story I would have given up on me. But you guys haven't and for that, I love ya.**

**P.S: I'm not on the turn…**

"Why me?" Joe sighed. He had gone through several bin bags and was running out of them. Not only that but he was still no where near the end of his rummage. This could take all night. He gave another irritable sigh. He looked down. "No! Not To Kill a Mocking Bird!" He whimpered. He loved that film. The accents were strange and it was black and white but still it was such a good movie. He sighed as he threw the crashed cassette into the bin bag miserably.

There was a loud knock at the door. Joe glanced over quickly. "Who is it?" his voice was slightly strangled but he cleared his voice and repeated "Who is it?"

"Oh it's just me Kaia…"

Ah the next door neighbour. Joe grinned. Ever since the "accident" she had been knocking and trying to get in. It was pretty lonely. Maybe he should give her the benefit of the doubt. He stood up slowly and opened the door. There stood Kaia. The most beautiful girl Joe had laid eyes on. And she was his next door neighbour…

She had the most amazing brown hair. It was so short and layered, it was always sticking out to the sides but it made her face even more defined. She had such pale skin. Almost like snow, but so much more smoother and flawless. Her eyes were almond coloured and they stood out so much compared to her skin colour, that was what made her even more beautiful. In Joe's opinion…

"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" She asked carefully. And looked at the plaster that was patched all over Joe's clothes from the rubble. "What happened?" She asked even more concerned.

"Um, my… um, dry wall caved in…" Joe lied between gritted teeth. She cocked her head gently and glared him. Her eyes filled with concern and worry. Joe felt awful for lying…

"Well if you need anything just give me a bell. Ok?" She smiled. He blushed. "Hey, why don't we get your mind off this. Whatever happened." She grinned. "How about we go to the movies for a couple of hours? It's on me."

"Um… Is anywhere open?" Joe was thinking on his feet. Face to face with her it was harder to lie. When she was behind a door it was so much easier to say everything was ok when it wasn't. Or that he was feeling great even though he felt as though he world had finally crashed down on him…

"The movies won't be… But the Revival house will be!" She looked at her watch. "I mean it's a marathon. I'm sure they won't mind us coming in a couple of hours late…"

"Sure." Joe fumbled in his pocket for his keys to lock the door.

"Great!" Kaia's face light up with appreciation. She finally had company and even better they were going out.

"What's on?" Joe asked as he pushed the door gently to ensure that the door was locked properly.

"I think it's To Kill A Mocking Bird…" Kaia furrowed her brow in confusion. And walked a couple of metres ahead.

Joe looked at the ceiling above him and mouthed happily, "Thank You!" and kissed the air. The ran to catch up with Kaia.

Tai looked at his surroundings. He thought he heard something. He had witnessed the sunset but had lost track of time… But that wasn't what bothered him. He heard voices. The wings were alert. Ready to fly as soon as danger approached. He heard voices whispering in his ears. Slowly he stood up. His head spinning. He got up too quick…

He wavered until he caught his balance. He looked around quickly. Nothing…

Voices, voices were swimming around him. But nothing was there. Not a thing, nothing living anyway. Again he looked around. More concerned about his predicament.

"You can't resist… They'll over power you…" a voice sang venomously in his head.

"Who are you?" Tai shouted to no one in particular.

"You can't resist…" the voice whispered again.

"Tell me!" Tai screamed. He wasn't going to let voices beat him down. He was better than them!

"They will over power you!" A voice screeched. Tai cursed as his head began to burn.

"Who?" he whimpered.

"You can't resist!" The voices were louder, more accusing, more angry. "They will over power you!" Tai cried out in pain. They voices were consuming his brain. They were rippling in to his skin. He buckled to the floor. The wings now low and still.

"You can't resist!" the voice screamed again. Tai squeezed his eyes shut. This was worse than this morning. Not pain wise, more agony. Why him? He as innocent!

"They will over power you…" The voice laughed. Tai opened his eyes slowly. The pain faltering. He saw white smoke in front of him.

He took in a deep breath hoping for the pain subside. But the white smoke filtered his lungs. He felt like he was choking for a second but it died within a couple of seconds. He had the gagging feeling in his throat. He wanted to be sick. But there was nothing to regurgitate. He hadn't had much to eat today. In the morning he was in a rush and then he hadn't had anything to eat since dinner.

Meekly he looked at his surroundings again. Nothing. The smoke had either dispersed or he had breathed it in. Maybe it was passive smokers…

Tai took in a clean gulp of air. The salt tickling his throat. The wings quivered gently. They wanted to fly…

Where? Tai wondered.

They gave a quick flap and Tai was flying again.

Kari looked at her surroundings. Snow, just… snow. Kari gave a shiver of disapproval. Her pocket began to shine brightly. She rummaged for a second and found Gatomon's tail ring. Glowing.

"Didn't Gennai say it was a tracker too?" Angewomon smiled.

"I guess he did." Kari laughed. Angewomon shone brightly and turned backed into Gatomon. As she gained her colour again she slumped to the floor. Kari sighed gently "You rest, I'll go ahead."

"But what if there's danger?" Gatomon protested her voice a little weak. She wasn't used to flying to so many locations all together.

"I'll give a holler. Until then I want you I want you to rest." Kari stroked Gatomon's head affectionately. Kari was the only person in the universe Gatomon would allow to do that. She was protective of her fur and didn't like people, or digimon alike, messing it up. But Kari was always so gentle and she always considered Gatomon's new hair styles or techniques in flattening or even spiking up. Agumon always teased her saying she spent way to much time on her appearance. But Gatomon ignored him. She thought it looked nice.

Kari walked away slowly. Turning slightly as she was just about to turn a corner.

"Gatomon." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" Gatomon was scared she was about to say she was going to die or something so she feared for the worst.

"I love what you've done with your hair." Kari grinned and walked away. Gatomon glanced at her again and chuckled to herself. Then started to preen herself a bit more. Kari may be considerate but sometimes she made a right mess.

Kari turned the corner, a humungous light shone into her face. Ahead was a stand or pedestal. Gatomon's ring shone even brighter.

Ever colour you could imagine shone from this pedestal. Kari was enticed. She stepped forward slowly. Not because she wanted to, it was more mechanical. A movement he body needed to do, not wanted to do. Whatever she approached the light.

There was a box on top of the pedestal, it shone a bright white, whiter than anything, even Persil or Daz (you can't buy this in the shops people). But as Kari got even closer her chest began to glow as well. Pink light shot out towards the box. And it was welcomed. The box began to dim. Kari ran towards the pedestal.

Tai saw Mount Fujimoto in the distance. Why was he going there? The wings were in complete control of his actions now. He was flying at top speed towards the mountain. The closer he got the less he felt like himself. Something was creeping into his brain.

Prosperine grinned happily. It was working. The box's other ability was even more powerful than she expected. It was attracted by free will and the keeper of Courage was the only one with the slightest amount left. Now it would kill the girl who may ruin everything. It was perfect. Prosperine clapped her hands gleefully. Drama drama drama. It's all good.


	14. More digimon and more disasters

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon… Although sometimes I wish I did. If I was that powerful I would order Mcfly around! Nah they'd never buy it…**

**Claim: Thanks to all who reviewed. I love having such great reviewers! Honestly you're the best. And I apologize for taking so long. Been on an embargo. I don't know what that means… But I do know that I wasn't allowed on the computer for a week. So I was not a very happy chappie with my father I can tell you that. I gave him hell don't worry!**

**Ok on with the show!**

Kari reached out. Her fingers nearly grasping the box. But then she heard something. Something coming towards her. She turned around. A swirl of black. It passed her, wiping up her hair, she held her shoulders in fear. But the shock of the wind was not going to prepare her for what she was about to see.

She turned to have a look, her throat constricted. She couldn't believe her eyes. The thing was dark and crouched. The wings almost seemed like they were growling at her. And that was when she plucked up the courage to ask.

"Tai?" Her voice felt so foreign. Did she actually say that?

"No," A muffled voice replied. It sounded like him. But was it him? The next thing he said answered her question. "Lucifer…" he looked up.

Kari gasped. It was Tai.

But he was so different. His eyes were so grey and dull. His hair was still as wild as ever but his skin was extremely pale. Maybe it was just the cold. But Kari knew it wasn't.

"I have came," He continued. "for the virtues. My master wishes them in her possession."

Kari looked at the sparkling box. Tai glared at her. Without thinking she grabbed it. Her fingers tingling by the warmth it gave off.

"I wouldn't do that." Tai shook his head in fake pity. He approached. Kari couldn't move. He wouldn't hurt her. He can't! He was her big brother. He protected her not attacked her.

But the mad glint in his eyes proved her wrong. He pounced, Kari ducked without thinking.

"Gatomon!" She screamed, she did not want to fight her brother like this. The television hours was one thing but this was ridiculous!

Gatomon sprung from around the corner and latched her teeth on to Tai's shoulder. Kari screamed.

"NO! It's Tai!" She squealed helplessly.

Gatomon looked at her in confusion. But was grabbed by Tai and hurled towards a large rock. Kari gasped and held her breath. "Please don't hurt her!" She pleaded but her brother ignored her. His sights set on Gatomon now.

Gatomon regained her composure as fast as possible. Kari pulled out the tail ring, Gatomon nodded and began to shine brightly. Tai smiled. He raced towards her and pushed his hand into the lights that Gatomon was enveloped by. There was a sharp squeal and a loud crunch. Kari gasped.

The lights began to fade away. Tai was holding Angewomon's neck at a weird angle. Kari screamed in horror. Tai threw Angewomon to the floor. Angewomon didn't move.

"Get up!" Kari called urgently. "Gatomon, please get up!"

Tai stared at Angewomon, not a miniscule of emotion flashing across his face.

"GET UP!" Kari cried out. She couldn't care less if Tai killed her now. She ran towards her fallen friend. Angewomon was cold. Kari felt the tears stream down her face. She backed away.

"She's dead…" She whispered as Angewomon's body burst into thousands of packets of data. She looked at Tai. Tai looked at her.

"You're next." He smiled.

Davis stormed across the street. He was hungry and armed with money. He wasn't going to stop until he was satisfied. He had money, but would it be enough. It was only some pocket change. He needed more. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him. Just his goal and growling stomach. He needed food. To fill the hunger he had.

He kept walking the only sound his feet slamming against the pavement. And his breath was the only thing he felt. He didn't even pay attention to the power of the car racing up behind him. That was why he crossed the road.

The car screeched, trying to stop. But Davis didn't look. He was still focused. He didn't even sense the bright lights pouring in to his vision.

All he felt was the immediate pain. The crushing power. It all happened to fast. His brain didn't receive the information in time. He was about to take another step but he couldn't.

He was out before he hit the floor. He head just thudded against the hard concrete.

He didn't even hear the screams of the driver's girlfriend. Nor did he feel the blood trickle away from his chest. Not even did he feel a scream escape his throat. He didn't feel anything.

Nothing but pain…

Joe sat comfortably in the revival house. It was taking his mind off things. And not only that but Kaia was there. Which made things even better. She was always whispering to him. "Are you ok?" Joe would nod nervously. And then look back at the screen.

But then he felt this nagging feeling in his head. And he wasn't even sure what it was. All he knew was he had to concentrate.

"Joe…" A voice whispered in his mind. He ignored it but it got louder. "Joe…" it repeated a little louder.

Joe looked at Kaia who was happily watching To Kill A Mocking Bird. More confusing she was silent. Who was that?

"Joe…" The voice said this time. Getting progressively louder. He ignored it again.

"Oh for god sake, JOE!" the voice shouted. Joe jumped up and spilled his popcorn.

"Oh, you ok?" Kaia looked at Joe's horrified face.

"You know what," Joe said as quietly as possible as not to disturb anyone else, even though the place empty apart from them. "I think I might need some more popcorn." He smiled.

"Oh sure, I'll go get you some." She said happily and walked away shaking her head. "What a wimp," She thought "but he is cute." She smiled.

"Ok!" The voice growled. "Joe, look at the screen!" The voice commanded. Joe groaned and looked at the screen properly. There plonked in the middle of the screen was a black and white Gomamon.

"Gomamon!" Joe shrieked. And ran to the front of the theatre. Gomamon helped him with his gaze.

"Hey, can you help me out here." Gomamon smiled sheepishly.

"H-How?" Joe inquired still shocked at his old buddies sudden appearance. Oh, maybe it was that whole Tai out to destroy the world thing…

But as he thought about this His chest began to glow brightly. The crest of reliability shot into the screen and directly at Gomamon. Who jumped out the screen and into Joe's arms.

"Hi, so how are ya?" Gomamon smiled happily. Not realised he was still black and white…

"Can't complain, my apartment has been destroyed and I have no money. But this isn't about me this is about you." Joe smiled.

"Oh, I came when I heard what happened." Gomamon smiled. "Gennai showed me the door and you picked the lock so I could get in. Thanks for that." He rubbed his head against Joe's chest affectionately. But he was rubbing the grey on to Joe's shirt.

"Hey this better wash out!" Joe growled warningly.

"Joe what are you doing?" Kaia asked as she walked into the theatre holding a large box of popcorn and an extra bottle of pop, she was a little thirsty.

"OH um…" Joe had to think on his feet and lie … again. "I found this stuffed animal just strewn here on the floor. It just looks so cute I might keep it." Joe smiled encouragingly but Kaia didn't seem to buy it.

Joe walked back to their seats and placed Gomamon on his lap. Gomamon stretched out and slumped there happily.

"You know it's a bit dirty." Kaia grimaced as he she saw the grey rubbing off onto Joe's shirt.

"You know it is, I'll give it a bit of cold water over it." Gomamon nipped Joe's kneecap angrily. "Ow, ok I'll give it a nice warm bath."

"Why? It's just fluff." Kaia grinned

"I am-" Joe covered Gomamon's mouth quickly.

"Who was that?" Kaia gasped.

"Me." Joe smiled. "I'm learning to throw my voice. I'm getting really good." He smiled and nudged Gomamon for a little help.

"God this film sucks." Gomamon smiled. Joe gasped. Kaia scowled.

The rest of this film was going to be very painful…

**LOL, I'm sorry it took so long. Honest I'm trying to keep it up to a quite well … nice intervals but am struggling. Ok. I'm sooo sorry. But … one more thing… ENJOY! Then if u did review pizzzz!**


End file.
